Say You Won't Let Go (Stalia)
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Inspired by 'Me Before You.' After Stiles is diagnosed with FTD (dementia,) Malia becomes his carer, the two realize that they are still in love, but cannot do anything about it, so as Stiles gets worse, Malia holds onto him tighter. With the help of Scott and Melissa, Malia takes care of Stiles, like he once did for her. Stalia. Sciles. Marrish. Rated T for use of swear words.
1. Abyss

**Abyss (Prologue)**

 **Abyss Noun**

 _A deep or seemingly bottomless chasm._

 **Set around two years after season 5,** ** _no link to season 6 whatsoever._**

The McCall household was quiet; it had been ever since Scott had left for college, Melissa no longer heard her son's laughter as he cackled over Skype to Stiles, or the times his friend climbed through the window. Melissa missed the sound the pair had when they were having fun, but she guessed they were having a brilliant time at college together, they weren't far away, considering they had chosen to go to Beacon Hills College, knowing the town couldn't survive without them.

Melissa did like the peace and quiet sometimes, especially when she had finished a long day at work and she finally got to sit down to watch television. It was one of those days, when she heard the sound of the front door click open, "Scott?" She questioned, her voice echoed out; she muted the TV and walked around the corner, to see Scott holding a suitcase and supporting a very sickly looking Stiles, "What's going on?" She snapped into nurse mode and placed her hand on Stiles's cheek, he hadn't looked like this since he was possessed and it gave Melissa horrible flashbacks.

"It's the flu I think," Scott told her, "Sounds like it...he didn't want to worry his Dad."

"Can I stay with you?" Stiles's slow voice asked his Mother-figure, it was Melissa's three-day holiday, but when one of her kids are in trouble; supernatural or not, she'd drop everything for them.

"Of course," she took hold the suitcase from Scott, "Are you going back to College?"

"I don't have lessons tomorrow, Stiles does, but I told the professor and he gave him some work he can do." Scott closed the front door, guiding the sleepy Stiles to the sofa; Stiles grabbed a pillow placing it under his head and curling his legs up. "We have left Malia behind, though."

"Let's just hope she doesn't turn the flat into a coyote den," Stiles joked sleepily.

"She'll be fine," Scott sighed, "I'm gonna get to bed, the Coach saw us on the way here and he wants me to shout at the Lacrosse new team in the morning." He kissed his Mum's forehead, he then advanced to his best friend, placing his hand is his hair and messing it up, "Get better." He then ran up the stairs.

"Here, Stiles...I'll get the sofa bed out for you," Melissa walked over, he just stayed put, "Stiles?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and jumped out of his skin, "Hey kiddo, could you hear me?"

"No, sorry..." Stiles sat up, Melissa helped him up and he nearly fell but caught himself on the side. Melissa watched him with caution as she pulled the bed out, "Mu—I mean Melissa." He closed his eyes, casting his head back and placing his hand together, "I'm sorry—I just." Her hands found his hand and he tightened his grip, "Sorry."

"Stiles, if it makes life that little bit easier, call me _Mum_ ; you're like my son anyway." She helped him down onto the bed, he buried his head in his hands; Melissa knelt by his side.

"I have feeling this isn't just the flu," Stiles sighed, Melissa clasped his hands and he looked up at her with teary eyes, she placed her fingers on his cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Melissa questioned.

"Wait a sec," Stiles stayed silent for a while, "As soon as we hear Scott snore, I'll tell you." Melissa chuckled lightly, a few minutes later, the loud snores of Scott were heard, "Okay...he's out," he cast his eyes back, "Mum...I'm so scared." He went straight in with the _Mum_ and for some odd reason, it was the best feeling in the entire world and it didn't feel wrong at all.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"I haven't felt like this since Void, like my whole world is falling down," he cried, "Like I'm dying."

"Honey, that's what the flu feels like," Melissa didn't want this to be bad, she needed him to be okay, "Listen, if this..."

"...is FTD, yeah, I looked up symptoms online," Stiles sighed.

"Don't trust the internet," Melissa ordered him.

"I'm sleepwalking again," he cut her off, "Malia found me in the courtyard at college, I told her not to tell Scott."

"Stiles, you used to sleepwalk a lot as a kid," Melissa explained, "Scott and I once found you in the attic." They laughed, "You can't always presume the worst."

"I'm Stiles, I always do," Stiles smiled through the tears, "When Scott goes out, can you and I? Go and get me checked out."

"If it helps," Melissa stepped up and kissed his raven black hair; he laid back and Melissa took the duvet out, laying it over him. "Goodnight Stiles."

Scott left for the school early in the morning, trying his best not to wake his sleeping friend; the Alpha was very excited to be teaching the Lacrosse team, he knew that he would be able to judge Liam's captain skills.

Melissa McCall hadn't slept all night, she had called in for a MRI scan for Stiles and had told the Sheriff everything, but told him not to worry or to phone Stiles, she knew the boy only really wanted her involved. All night she had constantly gone down to check on the boy, to make sure he wasn't too cold or too warm, after Scott left; she walked down to wake him, she interlocked her fingers with his hair, "Stiles?" Her voice woke him and he looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "I booked you an appointment."

"Okay," Stiles rose from the bed and allowed the duvet to slide off him.

After breakfast, Melissa guided Stiles to her car; she let go of his arm to unlock the car and he half fell down into the car, "Stiles!" She jogged over supporting him; he closed his eyes tightly, counting under his breath, "You okay? Stiles?" She placed her hand on his cheek as his eyes reopened them; he looked at her as he tried to support himself, "Stiles?"

"Sorry, I blacked out for a little," he told her.

"How often does this happen?" She asked holding onto him, so he didn't fall.

"Recently, like every other day," Stiles breathed out, he froze when he saw Scott's bike pull up, "Damn it."

"Stiles? Mum?" He bolted over; his protective side snapped it and he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "What's going on?" Melissa lost her grip on Stiles and the boy almost half fell into Scott, "Stiles..." he caught him and held him up, he looked up to his Mum as he held onto his best friend for dear life, "What's going on?" He asked.

Stiles breathed out and hung onto his friend tighter, he closed his eyes for a second, but Scott made sure he didn't lose his loving grip; Stiles tucked his face into his friend's shoulder as his tired mind finally gave out and he collapsed head over heels into Scott's arms.

* * *

 **Welcome to this heartbreak of a fanfiction (also hi to two people I know are reading this, my bestie Libbi and my Tumblr friend Sherry stilestate, hope you two enjoy this!) There are 25 chapters of Stalia love, Sciles, Marrish etc...I hope you love it, it would mean a lot if you left a review now and then.)**


	2. Heartache

**Heartache**

 **Heartache** ** _noun_**

 _Emotional anguish or grief, typically caused by the loss or absence of someone loved._

There is something missing from the definition of heartache, yes it's emotionally painful and you'd rather die than suffer from it, but that's not the worse part, the worst part is never spoken about, not with other people –everyone thinks it though. This fact is, you never see heartache coming, instead you could be having the best day of your life and then it's just dumped on top of you, even if you know it's coming, the pain is still unbearable.

Twenty-year-old Malia Tate had had her fair share of heartache, with the death of her adoptive Mother and sister, to the eight years she was missing, without anyone to take care of her. She was now having the best days of her life, with no supernatural interference and with the two boys who meant the world to her – Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall.

Her sudden change in career paths, three weeks before she was scheduled to start College, was unforeseen by everyone, but she had taken it in her stride, she was almost the top of all three of her classes and her teachers, giving Malia's circumstances, believe her to be one of the brightest people they'd met. Some students, who had been to every year of high school, were dropping out or failing, but not Malia, even after her life, she was acing everything she could.

So on the day Malia's heart was broken beyond repair, she was sat in her last lesson of the day and for the weekend, she had Monday off too and she couldn't wait to see Lydia – who had moved over to London for her future, along with Parrish who got a job as a police officer. Lydia was, of course, already way ahead in her studies and was granted a one week absence, she was coming alone and Malia couldn't wait to have girly time with her.

Malia didn't attend Beacon Hills College alone; she was accompanied by Stiles and Scott, who had chosen to stay local after realising that their hometown couldn't live without them. Malia had been beyond delighted, both of them meant the world to her and they made college life that little bit easier.

Stiles was taking his courses for law enforcement, which was in the building opposite to Malia and Scott's lessons. Malia wanting to be a carer and Scott wanting to be a vet placed them to in similar locations. All three also came together to rent a student flat, to try living in the real world; Malia had bid both her boys goodbye on Thursday when Scott took sickly Stiles to his Mum's. Yes, Malia was worried about him, but as someone who dated him, she knew even if he caught the flu, he always got himself back up again.

Malia was sat in her last lesson of the day, writing information and ignoring the boy kicking her chair behind her, but things like that didn't annoy her anymore, her life was great.

"Miss Tate," Malia's teacher snapped the young woman out of her daydream, she looked up to her teacher stood at the open classroom door with Scott, who's eyes were bloodshot and he looked broken, his was clenching his fists by his side and avoiding the eye contact of Malia's class, a class of over one-hundred pupils. Luckily Malia had chosen to sit near the front, a trick she learned from her best friend. Her teacher walked over, a sympathising look on her face, "You better go with him."

Malia nodded gently, with the help of the boy beside her, she packed all her stuff away, she then darted out of class; Scott took her hand and ran her out of class, they both stopped in the corridor, "What-what's going on?" She asked, his fingers slipped away and he stepped in front of her, "Scott, please, you're scaring me."

Scott twisted around, "Stiles is in the hospital..."

"What-why?" Malia had been lying to herself since her break up with Stiles, saying it didn't hurt that they still best friends, but when Scott said those five words, she realised her mistake, "Scott!"

" _He wants to tell you_ , he wants to tell you and Lydia, Liam, everyone he loves at the same time. I know because he was at my house when it happened, that's where he's been with my Mum, he turned to her first and then to me." Scott concluded; he sniffled and blinked more tears down, he opened his eyes; he stared at her with bleary vision, "Malia...it's-it's not good."

Malia titled her head into her shoulder and fell into his arms, she firmly wrapped her arms, tightening her grip; Scott slowly, but surely placed his hands on her back, when he placed his face into her shoulder, he realised that she was wearing one of Stiles's old shirts, he smiled sadly.

"We need to get Lydia from the airport first," Scott muttered, he took her hand and they charged away, never letting go once.

* * *

Malia Tate, Scott McCall and Lydia Martin stepped through the automatic doors to the hospital, with their arms all intertwined. The place seemed empty, besides Melissa who was leant up against the desk with fresh tears still caressing her cheeks. "Oh my..."Malia stepped forward as footsteps coming from the corner revealed Derek Hale, the only family Malia actually got out of her adoption, "Derek?" She stepped forward taking her cousin into a well-deserved hug, "You came."

"Always." He answered back, he then separated himself from her and took Scott into a hug; both of them patted each other's back as Lydia rubbed Derek's shoulder in a comfort.

"Who else is here?" Scott questioned, pulling back.

"Just Cora and I, I think Liam is here too." Derek told him, "Oh and Stiles's Dad."

"Liam's alone, no girl and boy with him?" Scott asked.

"No, he told me Hayden and Mason thought they didn't know Stiles well enough to be here for this." Derek told them, "Let's go." Scott and Lydia walked forward, hands linked; Derek was a few paces ahead, when he noticed Malia had stopped dead in her tracks.

Melissa walked over, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Malia, you okay?" The girl didn't answer.

"Melissa..." Derek said stepping forward, "I'll take it from here; you go and be with both your boys."

"Thanks Derek," Melissa charged off up the stairs.

"I'm scared too, if that's any consolation," Derek told her, he stepped forward, "But there is a boy upstairs, who we all know and love, so if you take my hand," he said holding it out, "Follow me into the lift and step into room twenty-four, then we're half way through it all."

"Half-way?" Malia asked.

"Through the heartache of today," his fingers stayed hovering in front of her, until she finally took his hand and he guided her down to the lift.

"Hold it!" Derek called out to both Scott and Lydia; the Alpha stopped it with his foot.

They all stayed in the lift: Malia and Derek linking hands, Scott and Lydia holding hands, out of those four, only one knew what was going; his heart was beating the fastest as he knew what was coming, he couldn't fix it.

Liam was hovering outside Stiles's room with Cora, the two seemed too shaken and scared to even introduce themselves, let alone go into the room.

They all froze outside the door, hesitating and wondering, who'd go in first. Instead, the door opened and Stiles stepped out, in the background was Melissa and Noah – Melissa looked out a breath, showing them all she ran up the stairs to beat the other four there, she was leaning onto Noah for both physical and emotion comfort.

Malia hadn't seen Stiles for one day, in that same amount of time, he looked like death; he was pale, he had large bags under his eyes, he liked like streams were travelling down his cheeks, "Hey guys," Malia's hand stayed attached to Derek's until her fingers escaped his loving clasp as she leapt into her first love's arms, "Hi Malia."


	3. The Truth

**The truth**

 **Truth {** truːθ/} **_Noun_**

 _The quality or state of being true._

Stiles Stilinski led the people he loved and cared about into his hospital room, making sure they didn't see through his faded, thin blue gown. He muttered something to his Dad and Melissa, they nodded through the tears, both kissing his dark hair before exiting the room, leaving Stiles with his best friends.

Malia shuddered when the door closed, she found Derek's hand once more and he tightened his grasp. "Scott...can you start?" Stiles asked getting up onto the low down window ledge, leaning back into it, he wiped his face with the back of his hand, "Please..." he begged looking in Scott's eyes, they both nodded slowly.

"Stiles...started to notice things wrong with him, like how he couldn't hold tightly onto a pencil, or how he forgets small little things, like birthdays and due dates..." Scott began, he closed his eyes tightly and tears ran down his cheeks.

"...I put it down to lack of sleep," Stiles carried on, he looked at his dangling feet and not in the eyes of his friends, "But the blackouts and the sleepwalking, I knew something was wrong."

"What...is wrong?" Derek questioned.

"Hmm," Stiles bit his lip, "It's what my Mother had," with those words, Lydia stepped out leaving them all behind, she couldn't deal with someone else dying. "Go after her Scottie," Stiles told him, "I'll be fine," Scott ran after Lydia.

"What did your Mother have?" Cora asked.

"Frontotemporal dementia," Stiles answered, "It's what I have now, it's what we thought I had back when I possessed, but this time it is official," he laughed, but it was brittle and mangled, "it's not the life I planned."

The first one to hug him was Liam, the young boy relied on Stiles and Scott for guidance, they were his guardians, when it came down to the supernatural. Liam loved both of them, even if he never cared to admit to it, he held his brother figure close as he cried into his shoulder, Stiles slowly placed his hands around Liam's back, "It's okay kid, it's gonna be fine." Liam pulled away and left the room to find Scott and Lydia.

Cora went up next, but she didn't hug him; she leant forward and kissed his cheek, "I haven't known you for long Stilinski, but I know that you saved my life, you saved my brother's life and for that I owe you everything." She turned tapping her brother on the shoulder, before exiting.

"Stiles..." Derek stepped forward hesitantly, "I always thought the hardest thing for you and I was our love/hate relationship," Stiles laughed sadly at Derek's humour attempt, before taking his friend into a great bear hug, "What about the bite?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Deaton's running tests." He answered back, "But I'm not too hopeful." He traced his fingers back off Derek's shoulder and broke free, "Can we have some time?" Stiles said gesturing over to Malia.

"Of course," Derek tapped his shoulder before exiting the room, with Cora; he closed the door, leaving his cousin with his best friend.

Malia was looking at her feet, "Malia..." Stiles held her name, as he was overcome by emotions; Malia didn't look at him as she crashed into his chest, wailing into his shoulder and he held her protectively, "You're really cold," he muttered, she laughed nervously, "Did you turn the thermostat off in the flat?" He asked, Malia leant her chin on his shoulder and turned.

"I'm just always cold," Malia whispered.

"Then don't let go," Stiles murmured, she nodded and she tightened her loving grip on him, "I'm gonna stay with Melissa for now," she told her, "But you and Scott, you stay at College because this will not end you two, okay? You're going to made it through and you are going to get the best grades, you're going to made me proud."

"Yeah," she kissed his cheek and pulled back, "You'll come and visit, right?"

"Yes, I'd never leave you for too long." He told her, "Come on, we better find the others," she linked her fingers with him and they both walked out, soon they had Lydia in a three-way hug with them, they held it for a while before the Banshee vacated back towards Scott. "It's gonna be okay, guys."

"Okay?" Scott questioned.

"Some people with FTD, can live for a long time," Stiles explained, "With the right people," he clung onto Malia's hand tightly, "Listen...I'm sorry that this huge bombshell on all you."

"Stiles, this isn't your fault," Lydia told him.

Scott's phone began to vibrate; he drew it out and placed the receiver to his ear, "Deaton?" He questioned.

 _"_ _I've found a way to find out if Stiles would survive a bite."_ Deaton told him, _"Bring your Mum or Stiles's Dad, we need another human being for this test, just to make sure."_

"We'll be there," Scott hung up, "Deaton needs to run tests," he muttered to his friend.

"Do you mean for the bite?" Malia questioned, "Is there a chance you'd survive?"

"Maybe," Stiles smirked casting his eyes to her, "I better get changed," he trailed away, but not once, did he let go of Malia's hand – he done that too many times before and he wasn't letting her go now.


	4. The Pain

**The Pain**

 **Pain {pe** **ɪ** **n} Noun**

 _Highly unpleasant physical sensation caused by illness or injury._

Stiles was still trying his best to balance, his doctor told him it was to do with the illness, but it was more to do with the lack of sleep. On the way, Malia kept her hand firmly linked in his as Scott stuck by his side, making sure if he fell, he'd be there to catch him. "I really want to go to bed," Stiles sighed, he leant into Scott more, Malia looked at the Alpha, concerned; he gave her a reassuring look as he clung onto Stiles's arm, "Oh look the door," Stiles joked.

Derek, who was walking with Lydia, Liam and Melissa, reached forward pulling it open, he made sure they were all in before letting himself in, "Wait, where did Cora, Liam and My Dad go?" Stiles asked, only just realising their disappearance.

"Cora left to go and make sure my old loft hadn't been overtaken by swatters, remember?" Derek questioned worried, Stiles nodded unsurely, "Liam's Dad wanted to speak to him and your Dad is filling forms out."

"Oh yeah," Stiles tried to move past the fact he was already forgetting, but the truth was he had been more distracted by the overwhelming tiredness that was crushing him down.

"Deaton..." Scott's voice echoed out, the veterinarian stepped out of the shadows.

"Not all of you will fit in that back, sorry." Deaton sighed, "Scott, Stiles and Melissa, follow me." Scott and Melissa walked through the gate.

"Be back in a minute," Stiles's fingers escaped Malia's grasp and straight away he felt unsafe, but he followed his best friend and was soon far away from Malia.

Malia didn't notice that her hand was still held out, like she was expecting him to be there; she shook her hand before dropping it back by her side, she cupped her mouth and took a seat, tears dripped down her face as she tried to forget all the news she had found out in the last hour of her life. She breathed out deeply through her teeth, trying her best to calm herself down; she felt Derek's hand on her shoulder, her head into his side and he held her close.

In the back, Deaton got straight to work, "I'm gonna test your blood, Scott, with Stiles's to see if he would take the bite, but just to be safe, I'm gonna test yours with your Mum's, so that we can be definite."

"Okay," Scott answered, "Will it be quick?"

"Hopefully," Deaton took a small needle of blood from all of them; Stiles closed his eyes and almost broke Scott's hand as he had his blood taken, "Not a fan of needles?"

"It just took all my power not to faint," Stiles whispered when the needle was taken out, he laid his head on Scott's shoulder and his friend rubbed his back, "Better get used to it, hey?"

"This could be a good result," Scott whispered to him as he placed his shoulder, "Stop putting your hopes down."

"Sorry, Scottie," Stiles answered, "I've never been the most optimistic person in the world."

"Oh you can say that again." Scott and Stiles laughed out loud.

"Let's get back to the others," Stiles sat pushing himself up, he walked out with Melissa and Scott close behind.

Stiles stopped in his tracks at the sight of Malia crying into Derek's side; he took in a deep breath and it finally hit him how much the girl loved him, "Malia?" His name spoke her voice so innocently and full of pain, she snapped her eyes up and tore herself apart from her cousin, once again taking her first love into her open arms, she wailed into his shoulder, "Hey." He rubbed his back lovingly.

"Where's Lydia?" Scott asked Derek.

"Parrish called to see how she was doing," Derek explained, he walked over to Scott, lowing his voice, "Malia is completely smitten with Stiles, his pain if literally causing her pain too," he looked at her, "When I was holding her hand, I was actually taking her pain."

"Emotion pain is really rare for werewolves to be able to take," Scott looked as Malia held onto Stiles like her life depended on it, "When Lydia chose Parrish, it tore Stiles apart, but I can feel it now, he's just realised it's her, Malia loves him more than anything in this universe, she adores him." He whispered, Malia's looked over Stiles's shoulder at Scott, she nodded gently and was delighted that finally someone understood how much Stiles meant to her.

"Malia, I really need to sit down now," Stiles muttered, they both sat down, "You okay?"

"I don't think I ever will be," Malia answered.

Lydia opened the door, phone still in hand; she tucked in her pocket, "Any news?" She asked.

"Not yet," Melissa told her, she walked over to take a sit next to her son figure, "Whatever happens, I'm still here, Stiles."

"You've always been here, Mum," considering only Melissa and Stiles had decided it was time for him to call her that, everyone else's hearts skipped a beat and Scott felt like his heart stopped all together.

The door opened to reveal a very out of breath Liam Dunbar, "Sorry, my Dad really wanted to make sure I was doing alright."

"That's okay kid; have you updated Hayden and Mason?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet, after we found out if can be bitten or not, I will." Liam told him.

"Why isn't my Dad here yet?" Stiles questioned, "All he had to do was help fill in my information," everyone could feel the anxiousness in his voice, "He needs to be here."

Scott closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds outside, "He's here," he said, opening his eyes.

Stiles stood up, making sure his hand stayed locked in Malia's. The door opened and the Sheriff ignored everyone so that he could take his son into a well deserved hug, which Stiles could only commit to with one hand as Malia wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Hi Dad," he pulled away.

"It's done," Deaton was stood in the door frame, he was holding to white containers, "Ready?" They all nodded.

Lydia and Derek stood leaning into the wall, holding each other's hands for comfort. Scott stood with his Mum, linking arms and not wanting to let her go, Stiles sat with Malia, their fingers still linked, "Here." Deaton passed Stiles one of the containers, "I haven't look, but that's yours."

"Melissa," he pulled her blood sample out, "You wouldn't reject the bite, your blood stayed red." She took hold of the vile, "That's what yours needs to look like Stiles, just so you know, more people survive it, then die from it."

"Let me guess, if this is black, I'll reject it," Stiles said shaking the cup, Deaton nodded, "Better now than never," he opened it open and titled it into his hand, clasping his hand down so no one saw it.

He held it his fist out in front of everyone and revealed the vile, he closed his eyes tightly when the small slither of hope he had left was gone:

His blood was jet-black.

* * *

 **Please Note: I researched FTD, so all of this things Stiles does connects to the truth. This scene sat in hospitals are based on my experiences and what I see in British hospitals - but the supernatural stuff is all made up in my head!**


	5. Junior Carer

**Junior Carer**

 **Carer {k** **ɛː** **r** **ə** **}** ** _Noun_**

 _A family member, friend or paid helper who regularly looks after a child or a sick, elderly, or disabled person._

Malia Tate could pinpoint exactly three points in her life when she felt absolutely vulnerable and weighed down by the tragedy of her existence: the time she lost her Mother and sister in the car accident, when her birth Mother threatened Stiles's life and finding out that something as simple as disease – _which her pack expected they could_ _escape_ – was going to take Stiles away from her.

Malia was snapped out of her mind, when the glass vile of Stiles's blood hit the ground and shattered; she looked up to Stiles, whose hand was held out to the side, like he had dropped it on purpose, his other hand was clenched so hard around Malia's hand that his knuckles were chalk-white. "Stiles?" Malia's voice echoed out, his eyes met hers and that's when she realised, even if on the outside he was completely pessimistic, on the inside he had truly believed he'd make it – _like they always did._

Malia's hands moved forward and cupped his cheeks; she leant her forehead against his and placed a long loving kiss on his head as she pulled back. His eyes concentrated on her face, like she was the only person in the whole room, but even his ears couldn't escape all the crying from his loved ones. Malia's hand didn't move from his face, she rubbed her thumb along his cheek, "I'm gonna die," Stiles finally spoke; Malia's hand gently slipped down from his face, taking hold, once more of his hand. A blank, unexplainable expression took over Stiles's face, as he looked deeply into Malia's eyes, she watched as the realisation hit him and his eyes filled with tears, he crashed down on her shoulder, he tucked his face into her shoulder as his emotions caught up with him.

Malia looked up at everyone else as she held him, her eyes searching for some sort of comfort, but when she saw everyone else's expressions, her hope broke and all she could do was hold onto Stiles for dear life. "I'm here," she whispered into his ear, "I'm not gonna leave you."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

After hardcore persuasion from Stiles, Melissa and the Sheriff: Malia and Scott were going back to college, back to their simple everyday lives. It was only a five minute drive from the college to where Stiles was staying, so it wasn't like they were going to lose contact. Stiles had already told the college and stopped his training; he knew his normal life _– well, if normal includes werewolves, werecoyotes and everything else under the sun –_ was over.

He was staying with Melissa, who had sacrificed her job as a nurse, for a bit, to become a stay-at-home nurse. It wasn't that different, aspect for the fact she got paid to look after one person instead of thousands and it was someone she loved dearly.

"I'm coming back, okay?" Malia was stood in front of Stiles; they were outside Melissa's house, Scott and Lydia were stood close by. Stiles was shivering on the spot, he loved his friends, but he wanted to go in, watch crap television and fall asleep on the sofa bed; he was in a thin Star Wars shirt, his faded crimson zip up jacket and dark black jeans.

"Of course," Stiles answered, "You go and learn, you have fun and live you normal life, don't be afraid to laugh and joke around."

Malia hesitated, before saying, "It may take me a while to smile again."

"Well, the world will be graced with it one day," Stiles took her into a hug, before allowing her to walk to her car, "Scott...," he turned on the spot, "I don't want you falling behind just because of me."

"Stiles-"

"No, you listen," Stiles cut him off, "I am not a supernatural danger, I will not kill anymore and I pose no threat to Beacon Hills, so you can _will_ get on with your life and become the vet you deserve to be." He ordered.

"You're not a supernatural threat, you pose no threat, but you're _killing_ me," Scott was trying to be the strong one, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread laying itself at the base of his stomach, "I can't-"

"Don't say it," Stiles told him, "If you say it, you'll never leave," he took hold of Scott's arm and pulled him into a bear hug, a sort of hug that would define their friendship; their faces tucked into each other's shoulder as they made sure that their emotions didn't get the best of them. "Go," Stiles said pulling away, "Go learn and live." Scott slipped away walking for Malia, "Lydia...when you going back to London?"

"Oh, in four days, even though the flats don't allow sleepovers – Malia is desperate for best friend time, so do you mind if I use your room?" Lydia asked, not maintaining eye contact.

"It's not like I'll be using it," Stiles joked, but Lydia didn't laugh, "Lydia, like those two, I need you to live and have the best life ever," he exclaimed, she looked up at him with teary eyes, "Yeah, we never worked out! My crush on you drifted away into friendship, just that and it's one of my favourites. If I ever look at you and I've forgotten something about you, just remind me and I'll listen, I promise."

"Okay." She answered, "Sorry Stiles, I have trouble with words when someone I care about it hurting." She walked over planting a kiss on his cheek, "I probably won't see you again this week, I'll be going back to London, so phone me if you just want to talk."

"I will, now go and make Malia laugh, would you? Make her smile," Stiles watched as Lydia skipped down to Malia and Scott, they all climbed into Malia's _Toyota_ ; Stiles waited until they lift, to let one tear fall, he breathed out slowly.

"Stiles!" Melissa called, she was stood in the frame to the house; she slowly advanced towards him and cupped his hand, "They'll be back."

"I know, what should we do today?" He asked her.

"What do you want to do? Cinema or maybe a walk across the lake?" She questioned.

"Cinema, let's go to the cinema." He answered.

* * *

Malia made sure Scott and Lydia were settled in front of the TV, before leaving the flat to track her Professor down. She walked across the main garden, it was approaching night time and the sun was fading behind the main building, she would normally bask in its warmth, but at that moment, she needed to find her Professor.

Soon enough, she was outside the office to her Professor, she knocked a few times and a gentle voice called, "Come in." Malia pushed the door open, "Malia...how are you sweetheart?" Her teacher was kind, she was in her mid-forties and since learning Malia's story _– missing out the parts about her being a werecoyote –_ she didn't patronise her like other teachers or give her a outstanding grade just because she of her situation. She understood and cared for Malia, because she had once been best friend's with Malia's adoptive Mother.

"My friend's kind of...he's more than-Stiles, you know him, the overly sarcastic one," she froze to breath out, "He's got FTD," she started, her teacher titled her head to her side and gave the girl a sympathising look, "his Mum died of it and-" she breathed out trying not to panic, "I know that I've only being doing this course for almost two years, I mean the second year is over after my exams in two weeks and I know it's a four year course with the last year being training."

"You want to know, if over the summer break, you can complete all of next year's work, and do your training with Stiles sooner rather than later?" She asked.

"Jemma, I'm asking as a daughter of your friend, I need to be there for him." Malia said with teary eyes, she bit her lip and titled her head, breathing through her teeth, "Can I do it?"

"You are already about a two months ahead of your class, with the push you get from your loved ones, is pushing you to a top grade and ahead," she stepped forward closer to Malia, "One person in the history of me even being here, as a Professor and student, as ever completed this course with a year to spare."

"Who?" Malia asked.

"Your Mother," Jemma answered, "And it may not be in your blood, but it is in your _family_."

"So I can do it?" Malia questioned wiping tears away.

"Yeah, I think you can," Jemma smiled faintly, "Your Mum pushed herself because she just wanted to get out there, you actually have someone that needs you to be there."

"Stiles, is gonna be okay—he's going to live the best life he can with this disease..." Malia stopped.

"Malia, FTD is serious and the younger you are diagnosed, the higher the death risk," her professor explained.

"I'm sure of it..." Malia cut in.

"How are you so sure?" The Professor quizzed.

 _"_ _Because we promised to never leave each other behind."_


	6. Summer

**Summer**

 **Summer** **{sʌmə** **} Noun**

 _The warmest season of the year, in the northern hemisphere from June to August and in the southern hemisphere from December to February._

Malia Tate had been so hard at work trying to make sure her college work was completed to top quality, that she hadn't seen Stiles in over three weeks. Instead she was busy trying to balance sleeping hours with studying hours, every time she finished a section, she'd go to Jemma's house on campus and take the exam; in those three weeks, she had completed her second year exam with her class and an exam from her third year – she was already running ahead.

Of course, Malia being Malia hadn't told a soul about this plan; she was going, just not straight away, she knew Stiles would be mad at her for overwhelming herself, she also knew that for the first time ever, everyone would know how much she truly loved Stiles.

On at the end of June, she finally pulled the courage and the _time_ , together to travel to the McCall household. It was late at night, nearly dinner time, Malia headed up the path with a suitcase and a whole backpack of college work; she gently knocked and heard the unmistakable skipping sound of Scott, he swung the door open, "Malia's here!" He called back, "Finally, I've never known you to cancel so much."

"College work," she answered.

"Oh, I was starting to think it was something to do with me," Stiles's voice came from inside, his voice sounded rough, he coughed a little and walked over to see Malia; a huge beam ear to ear on his pale white face, Malia charged past Scott to Stiles, she half lifted him up as they held each other, her backpack slammed down to the ground, "What do you have it there? Bricks?" Stiles joked.

"Shush," she muttered, she pulled back and looked at his face like it was the first time, "I've missed you."

"You call me every night." Stiles stated.

"True," she laughed, she picked up her backpack, "I'll take my stuff up to the spare room," she drifted away taking her suitcase from Scott and jogging upstairs.

"One week with huggy Malia Tate," Scott started, "I am excited or terrified."

"Both," Stiles answered, he coughed again, Scott went to ask him if he was okay, but then he watched as Stiles moved his foot forward, but closed his eyes to think about it for a second; Scott studied him with a subtle concerned look, "Don't Scott, you know my balance is off."

Scott walked over, placing his hand on Stiles's wrist and watching his veins turn black, "It's not just the balance."

Stiles hit Scott off and backed away, almost falling, but Scott caught him, "Leave me alone!" He half shouted, "Stop babying me, I'm still Stiles, I'm still your best friend and I need you to view me as that, not just a FTD kid."

"Stiles, I'm not – I'm just worried, you have to let me be worried...you're not a kid, you're twenty, we all are..." Scott said stepping back.

"In FTD terms, I'm still young, I make up 2% of the suffers and I just want to live the life I have left!" Stiles screamed.

Upstairs, Malia was listening; her head leant up against the wall as tears escaped her eyes, she placed her head in her hands, "Malia?" Melissa's voice snapped her into reality, the werecoyote snapped her eyes towards Melissa, "You okay?"

"Expect from the obvious, how much has changed?" Malia questioned.

"He's still Stiles, he just zones out sometimes and when he comes to, he doesn't really remember. He has forgotten small things, but nothing too big." Melissa explained, "He asks for you a lot."

"That's why I'm here," Malia answered, "I better get downstairs." She jogged down the stairs, making sure her tears weren't on show, "What are we doing tonight?" She questioned jumping down of the last step; both boys were now seated on the sofa.

"Well we have three hours before nine and started this routine of having to be in bed for nine," Stiles sighed leaning his head back, "Not asleep, just in the bed."

"Yeah, I read that somewhere-" Malia cut herself off, "Let's not speak about it," she jumped in-between the boys, "Why don't we watch Star Wars?" She watched as Stiles's face lit up and he looked at her, not sure if he was overwhelmed or just excited that she even suggested it.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "Can we do that?"

"I know you've been waiting for it since the day we met, so yeah," Scott beamed, "But won't we only have time for one."

"Oh yeah, wait -which bedroom is yours Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Scott's...as I spend more time here, Scott gave me his room and he sleeps down here," Stiles explained, "My Dad usually stays her on weekdays in the guest room, but he's on nights so he's gone back home, giving you the guest room," he smiled, "Which is good."

"So, what if I go and pick up my Dad's projector that he used to use for lectures," Malia started, "We make a fort in your room, Scott and I can sleep on the floor, we can make our own little cinema."

"You've pre-planned this," Scott sighed, beaming away.

"I have not," as Malia's lie left her lips, the doorbell rang, she blushed, "That will be my Dad..."

"With the-" Scott teased.

"Yes, with the projector." Malia got up and swung the door open, stood on the doorstep was her adoptive Father – who was far better than her birth Father – he smiled as he handed her the bag, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem butterfly," he leant into the house, "evening boys."

"Hi Mr Tate," both Scott and Stiles sang in unison.

"You three have a good night," Mr Tate stepped forward planting a kiss on his daughter's cheek before walking away, Malia shut the door and turned around, both her friends were cupping their mouth with their hands.

"What?" She asked, they both slid down the sofa, "What?"

"Butterfly?" Scott quizzed.

"It's his nickname for me, it used to be caterpillar," she smiled, reflecting on old times, "Are we ordering in?"

"Yes," Melissa said skipping down the stairs, "Pizza everyone?"

"Yes!" All three of them sang, she laughed trailing into the kitchen to make the call, it only just hit her right there, that she'd brought the pack pizza so many times, that she knew what, individually, what they all wanted.

"Come on, let's set this up," Malia said leaning on the sofa poking her head between both her boys, she ruffled both their hair, "I missed out on eight years of my childhood, can we make up this fact now, please?"

"Yeah," Stiles beamed, they all head upstairs, Scott hesitated behind Stiles, as the boy's balance was worrying.

"You two go ahead, I have to get stuff," Scott down the landing corridor.

"So, ever built a fort before?" Stiles asked.

"Nope," Malia answered, they both walked into Scott's old room, which was in fact now Stiles's room; Malia could automatically notice the change. All of Scott's stuff was gone, one dated _Star Wars_ poster was hung on the wall nearest the window, the bed was facing towards the left wall instead of below the window, "Wow, this makes it tons easier."

"You're lucky," Stiles toddled over to his unpacked boxes, reaching in and pulling out the box set, "I go nowhere without this beauty."

"I read online, it's it the updated version?" Malia asked during back the covers on the bed, fluffing it up; Stiles almost dropped the DVDs and walked over to Malia, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I may have dementia and my memory will fade, but Malia Tate, beautiful and humourous Malia Tate, I will remember and always will that the edited versions are a sin to this world and always will be-also, this is very important, if I forget this, you have to remind me, _Han Solo shot first_." He seriously until he cracked up afterward and laughed, Malia didn't, "Malia for goodness sake laugh!" She joined in, it sounded genuine and Stiles loved it.

Scott walked in with piles of white bed sheets and pegs, "This enough to make our fort?"

"Yes!" Malia walked over grabbing them, this is going to amazing; when she turned around, Stiles was balancing his hands on the window sill, "Stiles?"

"I'll sit and watch you guys," he almost toppled onto his bed, "I'm a little off balance," he laughed bitterly.

Stiles didn't just watch Malia and Scott boringly put up the fort, they made him laugh so much it hurt; they couldn't work together to make it look like a fort, but fifteen minutes in they got it; handing the top of the sheets to the ceiling, the corner stuck to the wall, until almost the entire room was sheltered by covers, the window at minimal availability, but they still wanted the breeze.

"Pizza's here!" Melissa's voice said, she swung the door open, "Oh this is very cool, nice going you two." She placed the three boxes down, "Wait here." She ran off, Scott and Malia shrugged their shoulders, Melissa walked back with her hands behind her back, "Hey Stiles, close your eyes honey." He did as he was told and Melissa handed Scott fairy lights.

It took Malia and Scott five minutes to put them up presentably, all that time Stiles kept his eyes closed tightly. Malia then quickly placed the projector on a chair in front of the bed and placed _Star Wars: A New Hope_ in the machine, as they music started to play; she ran behind Stiles and placed her hands over his eyes, "Ready?"

"Yes," Stiles answered, Melissa turned the main lights off and closed the door with her on the other side of it, to leave them all alone for the night.

Malia's hand slowly slipped away from Stiles's face and the boy looked around in awe, tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away, "This is beautiful," he leant back into his pillows, "let's start then," Malia took a seat next to him, placing her hand into his and nestling her head into his shoulder; Scott sat down on the floor, Stiles flinched the back of his head, "Get up here you hairy dog," Scott jumped up, sitting on the other side of Stiles.

Malia reached over for the pizza and placed it in the centre, as the film started, "Why is episode four first?" Scott asked.

"They came in after the update, these are the original films, but they made three prequels, which are one, two and three." Stiles beamed as the words came up, "I'm gonna forget that one day."

"We'll remind you," Scott told him.

Malia Tate beamed at the pair of them, knowing how much they loved each other and how deep their bond was, she turned her attention to the film, knowing Stiles would probably want to quiz them after it finished.

They watched the first one all the way to the end; Scott sat up and stretched his hands out, "Why in the world, did I never watch these years ago?"

"You liked it?" Stiles asked both of them.

"No," Malia answered, Scott and Stiles stared at her, "I loved it."

"Yes!" Stiles cheered, "Thank God, anyone for the next one?"

"Yes," Malia and Scott spoke in unison.

"Wait, what time is it?" Stiles asked.

"8:55pm," Malia answered.

"I need to quickly use the loo before my mind confuses me; it is sundowning, after all." Stiles said rising and walking into the bathroom.

"Sundowning?" Scott questioned.

"It's a term Lydia taught me before I started the caring course, it means when the sun goes down, a dementia sufferer can become more disorientated, it's probably why Stiles likes to be in bed for nine." Malia explained.

"No time to brush my teeth," Stiles said walking out, now in checkered pyjamas trousers and a blank black t-shirt that Melissa had laid out for him in the bathroom, "Four minutes in the morning," he sandwiched himself back between Scott and Malia, "Ready for the _Empire Strikes Back..."_

"Hell yeah!" Scott exclaimed, getting up the change the DVD.

As the film began, for the first time since he was diagnosed; Stiles felt save between two people who loved him, his head fell into the groove in Scott's shoulder and he fell into a peaceful sleep, which the other didn't even notice because they were so engrossed with Star Wars, it wasn't until Scott shouted, "Wait? What….Darth Vader is Luke's Dad?" That's when Stiles realised that he had fallen to sleep.

"Yeah," he started sleepily, "Wait until you find out the next big secret in the next film."

Malia waited until Scott fell asleep after the second film ended; she smiled at the sight in front of her, Scott was laid back with his head on the wall, Stiles was laid out with his legs curled up and his face nestled on his best friend's shoulder; his favourite pillow just underneath his back, she sighed at the sight of them and took a picture, so that she could saviour the moment. She then hopped up, making sure Stiles didn't wake at her movement; she then crept out the room into her guest bedroom.

She picked up her rucksack, taking everything out, knowing that spending four hours with Scott and Stiles had put her behind her personal schedule, it was only midnight and she had survived on two hours sleep as a coyote. She got to work, with her laptop on, her audio tutorial playing and all her notes spread around _\- like she had turned into her best friend._

She had been working for about an hour, when a soft knock came and the door, Melissa walked in, "Malia?"

Malia shut off the audio, turning around, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I always check on Stiles at this time," Melissa yawned, "Why are you still up?"

"College work…." Malia answered, Melissa walked over picking up one of the sheets.

"This is next year's work," she told her.

"How do you know that?" Malia asked.

"In says it in the margin," Melissa told her handing it back over, "Malia, why are you doing this?"

"Training doesn't start until my fourth year." Malia answered.

"You want to be his junior carer?" Melissa asked.

"Yes and if I can finish this before September, my college will let me," Malia explained.

"You want to do eight months worth of coursework and exams, in two months?" Melissa questioned; her Mum tone in action.

"I started three weeks ago, more like three months and yes, I have too." Malia answered.

"It's your summer break; I've got Stiles right now….you can live your normal life." Melissa said crouching down.

"No, I'm doing this…" tears filled her eyes, "I have too."

"Okay, darling, okay," Melissa said cupping her cheek, "You've forgotten one thing though, Stiles might not want it."

"I'll tell him tomorrow," Malia answered, "I was planning to anyway."

"Good." Melissa stood up, "See you in the morning, go to bed please darling." She walked out the room, shutting the lights off after she left.


	7. The Illness

**The Illness**

 **Illness** ** _Noun_**

 _A disease or period of sickness affecting the body or mind._

Scott McCall woke up the next morning, the sun beaming through the window, but it was covered in the white sheet from the fort they'd built the night before. Stiles's head was still leant into his shoulder, the Alpha smiled down and gently moved his head down onto the pillows, his smile faded as the heat radiating off his brother, worried him. "Stiles?" His voice echoed out, he took hold of his friend's arm and straight away, he was overwhelmed by pain, he bent down and shook Stiles gently, "Hey Stiles, buddy."

"Scottie?" Stiles's sleepy voice cooed, "What's wrong?" His eyes cracked open, he looked down at his friend, creasing his forehead at Scott's panicked face, "What?"

"I think you're running a fever," Scott brushed Stiles's sweat ridden hair out of his face, "I'm going to get Mum…" he stood up, but Stiles kept a firm grip on him, "What?"

"Stay," Stiles breathed out, "I don't feel good, I don't want you to go!" Ever since being diagnosed, Stiles would have a sudden outburst of extremely severe anxiety, Scott had only witnessed it once, but he knew what to do.

"Malia!" Scott half screamed, he heard heavy footsteps on floor and Malia burst in, she looked straight to Scott, "Get my Mum!" She ran off before he could say any other word. Stiles sprung up, but Scott kept his hands on his shoulders as Stiles tried his best to fight the grip of his best friend, "It's okay, Stiles, You're okay," Scott looked into Stiles's eyes, his pupils were reflecting fear, like an animal who was being hunted, " _You're still asleep_ , you think you're still asleep." Scott muttered, "A night terror."

Melissa and Malia burst through the doors, to see Scott holding onto Stiles's upper arms with all the strength he had in the world, "What's going on?" Malia questioned, as Melissa ran over next to her son.

"He's still sleeping, he thinks he's dreaming," Scott explained, Stiles pushed forward, half moving Scott back, but the Alpha kept him at bay, "He normally counts his fingers, but he's in no state to do that."

Melissa moved forward, trying her best to put her hand on the back of Stiles's head, but he kicked her away, "He's extremely hot," she started, "I could feel that a mile off."

"Let me go!" Stiles screamed.

"Stiles!" Malia charged over, she ran around Scott, "Let me try," she looked at Stiles, his eyes snapped to her and they all watched as his pupils dilated, "Hey Stiles, you okay?" She asked, he nodded, but still tried his best to push past Scott, "You're awake, you know that, right?" She placed her hand on his cheek, Stiles stood dead in his tracks, he stared at her, "You don't have to fight Scott, he's your best friend...your brother," she used her thumb to remove the beads of sweat running down his face, "It's me…"

"Malia?" Stiles looked at her stunned as she nodded her head, tears in her eyes, Stiles's eyes rolled back into their sockets and he fell down, limply, into Scott's open arms.

"Malia, that was amazing," Scott spoke as he gently pushed back on Stiles and lay him down so that Melissa could check him over, "You brought him back."

"Yes, you did really well Malia," Melissa peeled back Stiles's eyelid and checked his pulse, which was weak under her fingers, "shit," she cursed under her breath.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to curse it, but the cough he's had these past few days has worried me," Melissa sighed, "I think it might be Pneumonia."

"In the summer?" Scott asked.

"Pneumonia is easily caught by people with FTD, no matter the season." Malia explained, Scott turned to her, a raised eyebrow, "What, I study?"

"Lydia taught you well," Scott moved forward, "Hospital?"

"Yes, you better carry him to the car; he was always terrified of ambulances, probably not the best time for him to be in one."Melissa told him, Scott nodded bending down and scooping Stiles up into his arm, the human boy curled into his chest, "Be quick."

Scott walked off with Stiles loosely held in his arms, Melissa ran out behind him. As quickly as Malia could, she darted into her room, packed all her work and placed her rucksack on her back; she then charged off towards where the pair had gone, the sound of Stiles's panicked voice, snapped her away from her jog, it turned into spirit, "Malia!" Stiles's voice wailed, "Where's Mal?"

"Lia!" Scott called, his face lit up when he saw his friend run down, once again Scott was trying his best to hold onto Stiles.

"Stiles!" Malia ran over, stepping in front of Stiles, "I'm here," she told him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Malia, sweetie, you better sit in the back with them," Melissa suggested getting into the driver's seat, Malia nodded jumping in the back, Scott got Stiles to get in; the boy half fell down, his head landing onto Malia's knees, he looked up at her, as her eyes filled with tears once more; Scott got in, Stiles's legs balanced on his. Melissa was pushing her foot on the gas before Scott had chance to get seat-belted in.

Stiles didn't once break eye contact with Malia, he just stared at her like she held stars in her eyes; she just held his hand and tried her best not to freak out, he squeezed her hand to get her attention, "It's okay Mal," he told her in a comforting tone, "We never leave each other behind," his eyes started to close, " _Never ever_."

Malia looked up at Scott, who cast his eyes away as the coyote's emotions finally broke; her hand was laid over her mouth as a sob broke out, she held his hand tightly, as she tried her best to not to cry.


	8. The Recovery

**The Recovery**

 **Recovery** ** _Noun_**

 _A return to a normal state of health, mind, or strength._

Malia didn't remember most of the events in the hospital, the first memory she had, was standing in the relatives' room with Scott. She was looking out the window, taking in all the bright lights of cars leaving and arriving, trying to speculate why they were all there. She pointed at an old couple with her finger, the woman was being guided by the man, "that could have been us," she whispered inaudibly, "until the end." She turned around leaning her head onto the window, "but you're dying now," she cursed.

"Lia?" Scott questioned, she looked up at him, "He's gonna be okay."

"Not in the long term, Scott," Malia sighed, she sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand, "I need to tell you something," Scott nodded, she slowly made her way to her bag and pulled her work out, placing it into the Alpha's open hands. "Look," she pointed at the date.

"This is next year's work," Scott looked at her, "Why are you doing next year's work?"

"I'm trying to finish it before the new semester, so I can be Stiles's junior carer." Malia explained, she took the work back, placing it in her bag.

"Are you sure it's what Stiles, wants?" Scott questioned. Malia snapped her eyes up, they were glowing light blue; she breathed out gently closing her eyes and digging her claws into her hands, "Malia!" Scott ran down, taking her arms, they both looked down at her bloodied hands, "Why did you do that?"

"Pain makes you human," Malia cried, "Every time I question if Stiles will want it, I make myself so angry, the coyote comes out."

"Malia," Scott took his jacket off and wiped the blood of her hands, "Don't cause yourself pain, just to save him, he'd hate it."

"I know." Malia placed her face onto Scott's shoulder, "I tell him later," Scott took his hand and linked it with Malia's hair, holding her protectively, he drew his jacket back and looked at her hand, to see that they had in fact healed; he used his free hand to toss the jacket aside.

The door clicked open, "Scott...Malia?" Melissa's voice spoke, they both helped each other up, "You okay?"

"No," both of them replied.

Malia stepped forward her and wrapped around Scott's, guiding him behind her, "Is he awake?"

"Yes," Melissa answered, "He's with his Dad, he's a bit dazed and confused, but we caught it quite early on; he wants you, Malia."

"Me?" Malia asked, Melissa nodded.

"Only you, we don't want to overwhelm him, Scott honey - Liam and Hayden are here, they're a bit shaken, maybe they need their Alpha?" Melissa told them.

"Yeah, of course." Scott and Malia followed Melissa down the corridor, the friends kept their hands locked together, it wasn't until they froze outside the Stiles's room, when Scott's hand slipped out of Malia's and he walked away. The werecoyote didn't even notice, until she closed her hand into a fist; she looked up to see Scott trail down the stairs.

"Malia, come on sweetie," Melissa clicked the door open, "Noah, go and get a coffee, Malia is here now."

"Thanks Mel," the sheriff rose from the seat, he reached down to kiss Stiles's head, the boy's eyes were slightly open and he grunted as his Dad left. The Sheriff took Malia into a hug, "You're doing brilliant kid," he muttered, he then parted room her and left the room.

"Stiles, darling," Melissa said in a soft tone, the boy cracked his eyes open, "Malia is here to see you." She watched as Stiles's eyes open widely and he looked over for Malia, Melissa walked over, "I'll just be outside." She walked outside, leaving the ex-lovers behind.

Stiles kept his eyes open Malia, who looked at him with a small sad smile on her face, "I was thinking," she trailed over taking a seat next to him, she took hold of his arm, "About Star Wars," as the three words left her mouth, Stiles's eyes shone with happiness; he was delighted that someone didn't want to talk about his health or illness, they wanted to talk about something that interested him. "When you're out of here, we are going to watch the third one straight away, because I think I might have guessed the big spoiler."

Stiles motioned towards his oxygen mask Malia stood up lifting it over his face onto his forehead, "You haven't…" he sighed, "No one could, unless you researched it."

"Guess we'll have to wait," Malia tightened her grip on his arm, "—you scared me..." she breathed out through her teeth, "a lot."

"I'm sorry," Stiles moved his arm up, trying his best to mess with the wires poked in his veins; he separated his fingers and linked them with Malia's, "Can you put the mask back down?" He questioned, she nodded and slid it back down, Stiles breathed in deeply, "Thanks," he murmured under the mask.

"No problem," Malia yawned placing her hand over her mouth, Stiles raised his eyebrow, "It's getting late mister," she let go of Stiles's hand and placed her head down onto the bed, Stiles linked his hand with her hair, "Just a little sleep."

Stiles didn't sleep, but he wasn't uncomfortable. Even though the boy had been in pain, as soon as Malia has entered the room, the pain had simply just drifted away. Her touch was helping him too; as she slept his pain was transferred over to her, but she didn't even feel it, as she was fast asleep with her head curled onto his bed.

When Malia started to snore lightly, Stiles then felt safe enough to let himself fall to sleep. The two had never realised, that they got the best sleep when they were connected; when Stiles had been the little spoon and Malia had been the big spoon, they slept for hours without once feeling agitated. Since breaking up, they both got less sleep and not once did either of them notice, but now as Malia lay her head on his bed; as they both slept soundly, it was the best sleep they'd had for over a year.

* * *

Scott made sure Liam and Hayden got home, he made sure Lydia, Derek and everyone else knew that Stiles was doing well. He was forced to eat by his Mum, as she didn't want him to feel faint or sick; so she made sure he had a full stomach.

Scott received another call, but this time from Cora, but it wasn't about Stiles, "Cora...has Derek told you about Stiles?"

 _"_ _Yeah, send him my love, but that's not why I'm calling,"_ Cora sighed, _"This is something else, something I haven't told Derek."_

"What?" Scott asked.

" _For the last three months, I got in contact with Argent, after my friend and I discovered over a dozen dead werecoyotes – not werewolves; they were definitely werecoyotes – all of them."_ Cora told him, _"I don't want to worry Derek about our cousin, I didn't want to worry you during this time, but all my work to get them out of your way, hasn't worked; they were last sighted just outside Beacon hills."_

"How-how do you know they were werecoyotes?" Scott quizzed.

 _"_ _Argent sent me a fellow werewolf-friendly hunter,"_ she said mockingly, _"he confirmed it for me, but I could tell by scent."_

"Thanks Cora, I'll get my pack on it," Scott placed his hand into his hair, "Be safe, okay?"

 _"_ _Yeah, sure..."_ Cora answered, _"you too."_ With that the girl hung up, leaving Scott shocked on the other side.

Scott trailed out the canteen and slowly dragged his legs along to get to Stiles's room; he pushed the door open, stopping in his tracks, he placed his phone away, forgetting the troubles for a while, as he studied possibly two of the closest people in the universe to him. He leant his head on the doorframe, a sob catching in his throat; he placed one of his hands on his stomach and one over his mouth, "Scott?" His Mum's voice came from behind.

Scott turned around, tears escaping his eyes and he crashed into his Mother; he cried into her shoulder as she held him protectively, "I can't lose this Mum," he wailed, "I can't lose Stiles..."

"Shush, it's gonna be okay," Melissa held him; she looked over his shoulder at the sleeping forms of Stiles and Malia, "It's all going to be okay."


	9. First Love

**First Love**

 **First Love** ** _Nouns_**

 _The first person to be the object of one's romantic affection._

After Stiles's experience with Pneumonia and having to spend an entire week at the hospital, Malia chose to move in with them for a few months; secretly getting used to Stiles's routine, so that she'd be ready for the time she became his junior carer. She was still worried about Stiles turning her option down, so she believed if she did all the work and then revealed what she was doing, he wouldn't be able to say 'no.'

Stiles had been home for three days, most of the time he was sat watching television with half a dozen blankets wrapped around him; he'd often laugh at something Scott or Malia said, but the boy was more distracted by all the work Malia seemed to do when sat with him, "Mal, what you up to?"

"Work," she answered, rubbing her eraser over a sentence and wiping the eraser dust away.

"It's summer break..." Stiles said, leaning back to try and peek over at her work, "Wait, why does it say my name?" Malia dragged it back, "And my full on at that! I hate my name..."

"I know," Malia flipped her work around, "I'm using you as my case study."

"Oh...sounds interesting." Stiles sang excitingly, "What have you written?"

"I had to act like I didn't know you, it sounds emotionless," Malia moaned, "But that's the human race."

"Lucky you're not one of them," Stiles laughed, "Come on tell me what you wrote."

"Okay, but I'm not even attempting your first name," Malia looked down at the sheet, "Stiles Stilinski suffers from FTD, a disease that runs through both sides of his family, his Mum died of FTD back in 2004 after compilations with her health and his estranged paternal Grandfather also suffers from dementia," she read.

"Your grammar is definitely approving," Stiles said proudly, she smiled up at him; "It's a progress...carry on."

"I have spent time with Stiles, before and after being diagnosed, I have noticed three main character traits," Malia carried on, "The first one I picked up on, was also one Stiles and his main carer – his best friend's Mother, Melissa McCall – has also worked out, is that he has to be in a bed, his or the sofa bed in his house, by nine at night, if not the 'sundowning' effect will take hold and he becomes disoriented, after that, he cannot leave the room until nine in the morning." She looked up at Stiles, "This isn't bothering you?"

"No, it actually fascinates me," Stiles answered, "Carry on, please."

"The second one, is something I've noticed, is whenever he goes to be, he turns the light off, back on again and then off before getting into bed, but that started after his first battle with pneumonia." Malia stopped, "Wait a moment, I spelled Pneumonia wrong," she crossed it out and corrected herself.

"That's okay," Stiles looked her, the overwhelming feeling of thankfulness that Malia was in his life, "I'd really like to know what number three is."

"Okay...recently, when my cousin Cora Hale, came to visit and see if Stiles was doing alright; Stiles became quite angry and agitated around her, I always noticed this in the hospital when a family friend, Ms Martin came to see if he was okay." Malia started, she flipped the paper over, "This implies that Stiles only likes it when people visit him and he knows they are coming, the surprise of someone uninvited coming to see him overwhelms him and makes him feel unsafe, isolated and cut off – this happens a lot of FTD suffers." Malia looked over to see a huge beam on Stiles's face, "What?"

"You're turning into Sherlock Holmes," Stiles smiled, "And I love the fact you stated that Cora was your cousin, you're finally coming to terms with it."

"Yeah," Malia smiled, "Cora and Derek are the only relatives I have, I need to keep them close."

"So I hate uninvited guests?" Stiles questioned, "I guess that's better than being my Mum, early on she always thought I was going to kill her."

"I'm sorry," Malia rubbed the back of her head, "That remind me, I've found a technique we can use for you," she pulled a sheet out of a plastic wallet, "If you introduce this early on, the weight is taken off slightly."

Stiles shuffled closer, "What is it?"

"Lists," Malia looked at him, "Basically we take everyone you know, we list three things about them that helps you remember them and if we know that they are coming over to see you, you can read those lists out loud."

Before Stiles could reply, Melissa's voice said, "Sounds great, you two should do that." She was leant up against the wall, "Might make it easier."

"Guys!" Scott came thudding down the stairs, he fell down at the bottom few steps, but jumped up like nothing had happened and fell into the sofa, "Lydia and Parrish are engaged."

"That's wonderful," Malia beamed, "They are the perfect couple."

"We should put that on the list," Stiles suggested, him and Malia laughed, but Scott just creased his eyebrows, "The wedding won't be in London, my life would end if I had to travel there."

"Scotland, Lydia loves Scotland, but she is still besties with Jackson, so he said they can borrow his private jet." Scott said pushing off the sofa.

"Jackson has a private jet?" Stiles questioned

"He's so rich now," Scott told him, "He's becoming a lawyer, so it will only rise up higher."

"Yay, no bumping into new people," Stiles turned his attention back into the lists with Malia, "Should we start?"

"Yeah." Malia took out a new piece of paper, "Start with your Dad?"

"Noah Stilinski, Sheriff, single Father and the best Father ever," Stiles listed, Malia nodded and wrote it all down. They went through everyone they could possibly through; leaving Scott and Malia for last, because Stiles couldn't chose what he wanted to remember most.

"So Scott?" Malia asked.

"Ooohhhh," Stiles itched the back his head, "Scott McCall, childhood best friend, alpha werewolf and the best brother I could ever ask for," he looked back and saw Scott sat on the stairs on his phone, Scott looked up and smiled brightly, "Love you bro."

"Love you too bro!" Scott called back.

"And finally me," Malia smiled.

"Malia Tate, a biological Hale, a werecoyote and my first love," Stiles stopped to look at her, they heard as Scott darted upstairs knowing this part was none of his business, "It's true Malia, it always has been, crushes don't compare to actual two way compassion."

"You're very knowledgeable on the subject," Malia smiled, she placed her work to the side.

"I need to tell you something," both Malia and Stiles said in unison.

"Connected," Stiles laughed, he allowed the blankets fall off as he rose from the sofa, he held his hand out, "Do you still trust me?"

"I've always trusted you," she took his hand and stood up, "Why do you need me to trust you?"

"I need you," Stiles looked into her eyes, "I've never needed you more, than I need you now."

"Okay..." Malia trailed off.

"I want to go to the park, just you and I." Stiles stated, he heard Scott half crash down the stairs, "Just Malia and I, Scott."

"Are you sure?" Scott stepped down, his Mum walking in, "Just the two of you?"

"Malia's more than compliable to take care of Stiles," Melissa stated, "I trust her."

"Thanks Mum," Stiles smiled, "Scott, we'll be half an hour, tops – I need this, don't follow us."

Scott didn't want to worry them with the facts he knew about the hunters, but he would always regret saying, "Okay, go and have some time together."

Stiles got wrapped up in a sweatshirt, knowing that Malia's body warmth would keep him happy; they both then left linking arms down the street, Scott watched as they trailed away into nothingness, "I going to follow them."

"Scott..." Melissa started, "Let them have time, Stiles will be fine."

Scott turned around, "It's not Stiles I'm worried about," he watched as his Mother waited for him to fill her in, "Cora and Chris have been tracking a small family of hunters, they hunt werecoyotes and only werecoyotes, that's why Cora came around, but they think they took them of Malia's trace."

"Then she's going to be fine," Melissa reassured him, "Does this family have a name?"

"Yeah and a gruesome back story," Scott made sure he used his hearing to his best ability, to see if he could still hear their speech, "They are the Jarvis family, they're not evil and they're not bred hunters; they are actually a family of werewolves, famous in the British area. Famously in the supernatural community, the youngest Jarvis was thirteen when he was attacked by a stranger on his first full moon, meaning in reaction to this, he turned into a werecoyote and killed two of his six sisters."

"So they think werecoyotes are...evil?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, they killed him and now they kill anything connected to him." Scott sighed, "I'm not going to feel right if I don't follow."

"Just take it slow and don't make it obvious," Melissa told him, she watched as her son walked out closing the door behind him.


	10. Never Let Me Go

**Never Let Me Go**

 _ **Never let me go**_

 _Song by 'Florence and the machine.'_

Stiles clung onto Malia like she could slip away from him, the park was packed, but they moved away from the loud buzz of screaming children, so they could make their way to the public walkway, where just a few cyclists were trailing through. "Stiles, I might trip if you don't open your eyes," Malia said in a soft, understand manner.

"Have the kids gone?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered, his brown eyes snapped open, "See, just you and me."

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Stiles asked, "I don't remember it that well?"

"After Eichen house and our first time," Malia started, "I saw you here, you looked pale as death and I thought you were a ghost for a few seconds," she held him closer, "Werecoyotes imprint on their first loves, so I felt as if I had to protect you, when Void took you, I could tell by your scent and as soon as I saw you in this park, I knew it was you..."

"And you almost knocked me over by hugging me." Stiles laughed, "I was here with Scott, just after Allison's funeral, I threw up into one of these bins," Stiles said pointing along, "I was still recovering from being possessed, so even a little bit of spike in my emotions, I either threw up or fainted."

"Yeah, I know," Malia told him, he looked at her with a creased forehead, "After we met here, you took me to your house and you told me everything, about Void, Allison, Aiden and I listened to you, then you ran upstairs to throw up again, for two hours." She looked down at the ground, "I stayed with you, when..."

"I don't remember this," Stiles sighed.

"I don't think it's the dementia, you were very out of it, back then; you're Dad got involved and he carried you to Melissa's, Scott realised there was something between us and I told him...about _us_." Malia explained, "About Eichen."

"Talking about us," Stiles closed his eyes, "I need to tell you something...wait, you need to tell me something, please go first."

"I've started my college work for next year," she rushed; Stiles looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, "I'm nearly finished the second semester of work actually."

"Why?" Stiles questioned.

"I want to be your junior carer," Malia guided him to a bench, but they never sat down, because he stopped in his tracks.

She looked back at him; his brown orbs were doubled in size as tears filled them, "You're doing all this, for me?" He took his arm and wiped his tears away, Malia froze at his reaction and a sob caught in her throat.

"I love you..." Malia choked, "I have to sacrifice something for you...you gave me something to be...you made me, who I am and I love that."

Stiles nestled his face into his shoulder and she took him into a tight squeeze, "Thank you."

"No-" Malia stopped and drew back, her head flipping around and taking breathing deeply through her nose.

"Mal?" Stiles questioned, taking her hand and holding it tight.

"Gunpowder," Malia took turned back, "Run!" She held him and charged the opposite way, making sure her hand never once slipped from his.

"Malia! I can't run like this," Stiles said from behind, they stopped so Stiles could catch his breath, they were about to go again, when a gunshot was heard close by; Stiles turned his head around and listened to the echo, when he turned back, he noticed Malia's hand was limply held in his, he looked down to see the bullet had landed in her side, "Malia!" He held onto her tight and brought her in, as she fell down onto all fours, he knelt down by her.

"Wolfsbane," she spat, she coughed it up and brushed it off her face, "Stiles, you need to go."

"I'm not leaving you!" Stiles shouted, "I'd never leave." Malia looked up at him, smiling sadly, Stiles took hold of her hand, the moment was short lived, when heavy hands grabbed Malia's torso and dragged her back, the pairs fingers stayed linked until the last second.

Malia was gone and Stiles was left alone, with his hand held out, he fell to his knees and started to sob; he looked at his hands, they were coated in her blood, "Are you okay?" He heard a gentle female voice ask, she bent down by his side, "Are you hurt?"

"They took her," Stiles panicked, "They took my...they took my...Malia!"

"Who?" The woman asked.

"I don't know," Stiles took in a deep breath, "I'm not good in these situations."

"I'm calling the sheriff station, okay honey?"She took her phone out whilst leaving her hand on Stiles's shoulder, comforting him.

"The Sheriff...he's my Dad," Stiles breathed out, "Ask for him..."

"Stiles!" Scott's voice screamed, Stiles escaped the grasp of the strange and crashed into his friend's chest.

"Someone took Malia," he muttered, he pulled back; "I got blood on you."

"It's fine," he held tightly onto Stiles's arms, "We're gonna get her back."

"They shot her," Stiles fell into his brother, Scott kept him upright, "I have to get her back...I need to get her back...she told me she loved me...I need to say it back."


	11. Hostage

**Hostage**

 **Hostage** ** _noun_**

 _A person seized or held as security for the fulfilment of a condition._

Scott tried his best, but the woman, who found Stiles covered in Malia's blood, wouldn't let them leave until the cops got there; so for the first time in his life, the Alpha was going to have to rely on the authorities to help find one of his best friends, of course he'd also have to rely on Argent. "Stiles, your Dad is here," Scott was stood in front of Stiles, he had been wiping the blood of Stiles's hand with his jacket, he moved out the way and Stiles meet eyes with his Dad; he felt like a child again, he charged over jumping into his arms.

"I've got you," Noah muttered into his son's ear, Stiles had his legs swung around his Dad's torso; Stiles then nestled his head into his Dad's shoulder, like a small vulnerable child. "Scott."

"Hunters, it has to be hunters," Scott answered, he placed his hand on Stiles's back and leant forward so he could whisper into the Sheriff's ear, "I've texted Argent, he's on his way to the Sheriff Station."

"Got it," Noah lifted his hands up to try and support Stiles better, but he was slipping, "Can you take him?"

"Sure," Scott was able to pick Stiles up in bridal Stiles and then helped the boy finding his footing, "We're going home." He took his hand and tried to pull gently on him, but Stiles stayed put, "Stiles...you've got an hour before you have to be in bed."

"No," Stiles answered, "I'm gonna find her first," he looked up, "FTD, whatever traits I have don't matter, she does. We have to save Malia, I'm going to help, whether you like it or not."

"Okay, but I better fill you in," Scott guided him friend over to the bench; they sat down, "They are hunters and they are unstoppable, they only hunt werecoyotes, the whole family are made up of werewolves."

"They're going to kill her?" Stiles questioned.

"Not straight away, we still have time," Scott said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Then let's go!" Stiles shouted, he darted up, "You better phone Mum."

"Good idea," Scott said getting up and making sure he felt onto Stiles's hand protectively.

* * *

Melissa McCall had never been so angry in her life, to find that everyone was going to let Stiles stay as part of the investigation, "You are going home and that's final," they were all stood in the Sheriff Station, Stiles's skin was bloodless and he looked like he could fall under his own weight, they had been joined by Cora, Derek and Argent.

"Mum..." Stiles mumbled.

"No, all of the people here know and love Malia, they will find her," Melissa took hold of his hand, "You are coming home."

"Okay, can all of your promise me one-hundred percent that you'll find her?" Stiles asked, they all gave him blank looks, "I'm not going," he pulled his hand out of Melissa's, "And that's final."

Melissa went to shout once more, when the panicked voice of Mr. Tate came through the door, "I'll see to him," the Sheriff burst out seeing to Malia's Dad.

"Mum, I'm not going," Stiles sighed, "I haven't lost my mind yet, I'm going to help find her."

They began the investigation, giving Stiles hardly any information, which he worked out almost straight away and started snatching things from everyone; he used highlights – like Malia – and started acting like Sherlock Holmes. He was highlighting something in bright green, when he heard Argent's voice say, "Has Lydia phoned?"

"No and she won't answer," Scott answered back.

"Lydia?" Stiles looked up, noticing he'd heard them speak from quite a far distance, it was probably because of the mess of chemicals charging through him, "Malia's not dead yet."

"Stiles, that's not what-" Argent began.

"That's exactly what you were thinking!" He half shouted, "Sorry...I'm kind of angry, too many people in here."

"When Stiles approaches an event, he must know who is going to be here, but we didn't have time to do that," Scott explained, "It's a fairly new idea as well, Malia found it about two hours ago."

"I'm fine," Stiles told them, "here, I think I found something." He handed he held the sheet up, the almost mute Derek grabbed it, he hadn't spoken a word and everyone could tell, like Stiles, he didn't want to lose, not someone related to him.

"He's on to something," Derek said handing it to Chris.

"This could be where they are holding her," Argent looked up at Stiles, "You're clever, kid."

"It's one of my many talents, along with sarcasm and the way I deal with FTD," Stiles started, "Why would they hold her and not kill her?"

"They-umm, they hold them for a while..." Cora muttered.

"Because they torture them," Stiles tossed his phone in the air and Scott caught it, "Read."

"NYPD are still on the lookout for monstrous murders, who tortured 15-year-old Mikey Smith to death last Sunday," Scott read, "How do you know this is them?"

"Similar circumstances, they held that boy for thirty six hours before he died," Stiles told them, "Can we go?"

"No," Melissa said standing up, "I cross the line here," she looked at Stiles, "They can go, you stay here with me, okay?"

"Okay," Stiles knew Melissa would never let him go, so he looked at everyone as they started to collect things; Argent took stun guns and electric currents, before exiting the room, they last one out was Scott, "Scottie..." Stiles started, his friend looked back, "Find her...bring her home."

"Of course," Scott jogged out, the door closing as he ran.

A few minutes past, "Mum?"

"Yes honey," Melissa said sitting next to Stiles.

"I have FTD," Stiles sighed, his knee bouncing, "And I'm in love with Malia, but nothing can ever happen."

"I don't know what to say sweetheart," she took his hand, "tell her and just stay as close to her as you possibly can, let her be your soul mate and never let go, never ever. As soon as they get her back and they bring her through that door, don't let her go."

"Okay," Stiles replied.

"I'm gonna go and check on Mr. Tate," she rose from the spot; she leant forward placing a kiss on his forehead, before exiting out of office area.

Stiles looked down at his phone; he started to read the article he had shown everyone else, he froze when it came down to a certain sentence, "NYPD identified a place where they were almost certain Smith was being kept, but it ended up being a diversion as Smith was found the next day in a building on the other side of town-" Stiles stopped, standing up and trying to find the rest of the pack he was looking through, "They're going to the wrong place." He muttered, "I know where she is."

He looked out to see that Melissa was still comforting Mr. Tate, so Stiles looked around to see that the window was open; he located a two Electric currents left by Argent and one stun gun, he quickly hid one Electric current and the stun gun in his trouser pocket, before squishing himself through the open window.

Stiles located Derek's car, he took his jacket off wrapping it around his hand and punching the window in, "Sorry Derek," he climbed in and hotwired it around, before steadying himself and driving onto the road, "I'm coming Malia."


	12. Arms

**Arms**

 **Arms**

 _A song by 'Christina Perri.'_

Stiles Stilinski had to ignore calls from everyone, people trying to find out where he had gone, why he had left; also Derek telling him not to crash his car, but he didn't answer, he tossed his phone into the back when he reached a traffic light, he floored it when it turned green and he finally parked up by the place Malia was being kept.

He drove into the back of his car, taking his phone and calling Scott, "Stiles, where the hell are you?!"

"Do you remember where we used to go as kids and our parents would shout at us because it was dangerous?" Stiles said bursting out the door, "That's where I am."

"I hardly even remember that, how do you?" Scott asked.

"I found my old journals," Stiles sighed, "Meet up here."

"Wait, you're not going in without us," Scott shouted, with that, Stiles hung up and once again tossed his phone back into the car.

"Yes I am," Stiles turned the electric charge on, "Come and find me!" He walked to the double doors; he pushed them open and was met by half a dozen werewolves, all staying far back from the electric current in Stiles's hand, he held it forward and they all stepped back, "Where the hell is Malia?"

"This way," a young girl said, she was around fourteen and she looked terrified, her eyes were glowing yellow, she held her hand out, "Follow me." Stiles looked at her gingerly, she was the youngest, Stiles took hold of her small hand, she guided him through the corridor.

"Maeve, what are you doing?" An older boy shouted.

"Dad told me too," she growled.

"Why would your Dad even knowing I was coming?" Stiles questioned, holding the electric current back.

"He smelt you and your love for the girl," the girl answered, "He'll let you say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Stiles asked, he stopped and knelt down, "You do understand that werecoyotes are no different to werewolves, Malia is one of the sweetest and warm hearted people, I've ever meet. I know your story and yes, it's terrible – but not all werecoyotes are evil."

"I know, but they are cursed," the girl dragged on Stiles once more, leading him into a room and shutting the door, leaving him alone.

A light suddenly flickered on, to reveal Malia being held up by a man's hand, "You must be Stiles."

"Malia!" Stiles ran forward, the man held his hand around Malia's tighter, "Let her go!" Stiles studied Malia, she was semi-conscious and her eyes were glued to Stiles; her top was saturated in blood, her face was black and blue, hardly any of her rose red cheek peeking through, "Just let her go." He turned the electric current off placing it at his feet, "Please."

"Why?" The man asked, "so she can kill, like her Mum...like her Dad?"

"Biology doesn't mean a thing," Stiles started, "my Dad's father is an abusive arsehole and my Dad's one of the best Father's ever. My best friend's Dad drank too much and made many drunken mistakes, but my friend is a hero." He stepped forward, "She follows after her real parents, the people he loved her and held her close, people who raised her!" He spat, "She is Malia and she is not a monster."

"Well, sadly, even after a speech like that, I'm still gonna kill her." The man cackled, "Like I've done, so many times before."

"Stiles run!" Malia cried, "Please."

"Never," Stiles reached into his pocket and froze, the stun gun was gone; the sound of the man's screaming snapped Stiles back, he looked up to see the girl who had guided him through the corridor was stood behind, holding his stun gun and had pointed it at her Father, he smiled thankfully.

The man's hand has loosened on Malia and the girl was now slowly crashing to the ground; Stiles slid on his feet and collapsed down, catching her with open arms, her head flew back into his arm, "I got you," he held her hand and her close.

Malia placed her hand on his cheek, he leant into it, "You came for me?"

"Yeah...I'd never leave you behind." Stiles placed his hand in hers, "You stay with me, okay?"

"What if—if..." Malia took in laboured breaths.

"Trust me Mal, I'm gonna die way before you," he brushed her hair out of her face, "Please don't say you love me, because it will break me and I already know."

"Okay," Malia answered, she closed her eyes and screamed out in agony, Stiles placed one of his arms under the crease in her leg and one under her back; he pushed himself up and held her in a bridal style, "I need to heal," she muttered.

"Let's hope you do it before the cops and ambulance show up," Stiles looked at her, "stay with me," he repeated, she nodded, smiling weakly at him; she nestled her head into his chest, taking in his scent. "Maeve, why did you do that?"

"I hate killing people, if I get you out, get me out too." The girl replied, Stiles nodded, "This way, quickly." She bolted out the room, Stiles jogged behind her, holding tightly onto Malia as they walked through half a dozen corridors. "Damn it," she cursed, she turned, "I don't remember the way."

Stiles looked around at the walls, "Do you have a light?" He asked.

"Yeah," the girl took out a small torch and it helped light the darkened corridor, Stiles looked down to see that Malia had fallen asleep in his arms; he then looked around, "What is it?"

"When I was eight, my friend Scott and I used to run through here, we got lost and drew arrows on the walls," he looked around, "but my FTD is messing with my mind."

"FTD, what's that?" The girl asked.

"Dementia," Stiles turned, "Here's one," they started to follow the arrows, in strange directions until they came across the emergency exit; Maeve pushed it open to reveal two ambulances, a crowd of people and cop cars.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted, his friend charged over with Derek close behind, "What the hell happened?" He ignored the flashes of the press.

"Someone tipped them off from the station," Scott looked down at Malia, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Stiles muttered, "Derek, can you take her?"

"Of course," Derek took hold of his cousin and that's when Stiles, sleepily fell into his best friend.

* * *

Malia was checked in at the hospital overnight, just for observation; she was fast asleep in a bed, Stiles had his head rested just above her legs, he had fallen asleep holding her hand. "If you look closely, you can see their love for each other floating around the room." Scott muttered back to Derek, "He saved her."

"He has a knack for that," Derek beamed, "Come on, leave them be," he brought the door to a close and leaned up on the wall.

"What the hell is this?" Cora half shouted walking down the corridor, she looked at Scott with an evil glance, she had an envelope in her hand, "I went to get Malia and Stiles some clothes, I found this in the kitchen!"

"That's none of your business," Scott said snatching it; Derek pulled it away, "It's not your business!" Scott roared.

"Dignitas?" Derek questioned, "Stiles is considering suicide."

"We've given him a year, to think it over..." Scott sighed, "Only My Mum, his Dad and I know, so please make sure Malia doesn't find out."

"The boy that she's loved and phoned me because of it, how it hurts when he doesn't notice how much she cares," Derek shouted, "Yeah, when I was in Mexico fighting off my villain and you were fighting off Theo, Malia called me in tears because it was over between them – how the hell is this going to make them feel?"

Inside the room containing a sleeping Stiles, Malia had just woken up to hear her close ones talking; she closed her eyes and leant back into her pillow, tears escaping her eyes as she held onto Stiles's hand. "I change a lot in one year, I going to save you."


	13. Me Before You

**Me before you**

 **Me before you**

 _The universe this fic was inspired by_

 **Two Months Later**

 **August**

Malia Tate worked out of the examination room holding onto her test paper with all the pride in the world; she knocked three times on Jemma's office, the door opened to reveal that Jemma was talking to someone else, someone new, "Finished Malia?" Jemma rose and took the paper off her, "You've outdone yourself this summer, Lou, this is the girl I was talking to you about."

"Malia," Lou reached her hand out, Malia shook her hand, "I'm _Louisa Clark_ , Jemma's friend, she's told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you," Malia smiled, "What brings you to America? I do hear a British accent, right?"

"Yes darling, I'm actually traveling the world at the moment, orders from someone I loved," Louise smiled, "I heard that you've done all this next year's college work, that's an achievement!"

"I'm doing it for someone I love," Malia beamed, "Jemma? When will I find out if I qualify for the junior caring?"

"Soon, Malia," Jemma answered, "Listen, you've outdone yourself, you've done this in three months and you were held hostage for a few hours; normally people would freak out and drop everything, you carried on. Even if you have to wait a few more months, you've done amazingly."

"Hmm," Malia nodded, breathing out slowly.

"I'll go and drop this off," Jemma walked out, muttering something into Louise's ear before exiting.

"Malia," Louise started, "I hope you don't mind me prying, but Jemma tells me that you found out something about your friend Stiles, that you've had to bury deep...Dignitas?" Malia nodded, "Listen sweetie, the reason I travel the world, is because of Will Trayor, someone who took me in and showed me what love really is. Two and half years ago, he travelled to Dignitas and it's where he died."

"Did you try and stop him?" Malia asked.

"Yes and it hurt even more," Lou answered, "Stiles, might have his mind set on this and you can't put yourself in his place."

"I know," Malia bit her lip, "I'm just given him the best ten months of his life, show him how much I love him, even if I don't get the junior carer job, I'll drop out for a year, I will be there for him."

"Tell him, tell him you know," Louise said placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Trust me, when I say, it will be better that way."

"Thank you," Malia beamed through the tears, "I'm going to go now, tell Jemma-that I'm so thankful for her."

* * *

Malia used her house key to get the door open, "I'm home," she called; she could hear loud bashing sounds and the laughter of both Stiles and Scott. She stepped out into the living room, to see two twenty-year old men playing with plastic lightsabers, she turned back to see if Melissa was in the kitchen, she turned back.

"Watch out!" Stiles shouted, Malia bent down as a loose lightsaber hit the wall behind, "Sorry." She got back up, her eyes glowing blue, she blinked and they went away, she raised eyebrow and Scott disabled his lightsaber, he and Stiles looked to the ground.

"So Stiles you're the good Jedi and Scott is Darth Vader? I got the colours right, didn't I?" She asked picking up the one that nearly hit her in the face; she took the one of Scott.

"Yes, red is evil," Stiles answered, he watched as Malia put them up on the shelf, "How was the exam?"

"Good, I think I did well," Malia smiled, "Scott, don't you have things to be doing?"

"You want time with Stiles, enough said," Scott started to walk out, "Now I've watched all three original Star Wars, I really wanna see the prequels."

"Bro, you don't want to!" Stiles shouted, Scott jogged upstairs, closing his bed room door behind him, "So what do you want to talk about...bored of sharing a room with me? I snore don't I?"

"Trust me, as someone who shared a bed with you for eleven months, you don't snore." Malia smiled, "And sharing a room with you is fine, you bed is opposite mine, so we can sit up this Christmas and wait for Santa to fly by," she joked, "nothing like waking up from being a coyote and finding out he isn't real."

"That's got to hurt! I'm glad you moved into my room, Scott is the loudest sleeper ever," he moaned, "So what is this about?"

"I know about Dignitas." Malia got out, she watched as his face drained of all colour.

"Malia—I was-I was going to tell you, I mean..." Stiles panicked, she stepped forward and threw herself around him; he was shocked by the gesture, but soon tightened his grip on her.

"I was angry, when I found out, but I understand," she whispered, "I understand that this is something you want and my love, everyone's love won't help cure your FTD; whatever you do, I stand by you."

Stiles gently moved her back, so he could look deeply into her Bambi-like eyes, that were fill to the brim with tears; he bit his lip and placed his hand on her face, wiping the tear away with his thumb, he blinked and let one tear of his own dip down his bloodless face, "You are truly amazing," he told her, "I was dreading telling you...you're just so understanding..." he took his hand away, "close your eyes."

"Why?" Malia questioned, sniffling her nose.

"Don't you trust me?" Stiles asked, as he withdrew his hands from her arms, she closed her eyes and tried to stay steady on her feet.

Stiles leant forward, placing his lips on hers; Malia froze, not once opening her eyes, in fear, that it was all a dream. Stiles placed his hands on her arms and she mirrored him, they both supported each other as they were Malia and Stiles for one last time, as they acted like lovers for the final time. Even after Stiles was gone, he'd always be her soul mate and no cute boy was ever going to change that, as their lips parted, Stiles placed a kiss on her forehead. He then took his hands off her arms and slowly advanced towards the stairs, leaving Malia stood alone.

The werecoyote opened her eyes and let out a long breath, "I love you," she said slowly, but with true meaning in her voice.

Stiles froze, looking to the ground, not once turning back, "I know."

Malia chuckled at the use of a Star Wars reference, knowing for him, it was the highest way of him telling her that he loved her too.

* * *

 **So I put this book in the Me Before You storyline because I wanted too. Was it a good or bad idea?**


	14. Tee Shirt

**Tee Shirt**

 **Tee Shirt**

 _A song by 'Birdy.'_

For most people in the world, August the 21st was just a normal day: wake up, live another day and go back to sleep, the normal day-to-day routine, so people might breathe their last breath, or breathe their first. For most of the Earth's population, it was a just a typical Friday, for Malia Tate – it was very different.

She hadn't been able to sleep all night; she had sat on her bed, watching Stiles breath in and out, she had watched YouTube, she had done everything she could possibly do to fall asleep.

When the sun finally cracked through the window and Stiles's sat up in the bed, he was taken back, by the past out form of Malia in full coyote form. For months, he had told her to warn him, if she'd do it, because sometimes it took a long time for his mind to catch up with him and he'd forget she could do it. He was only confused for a few seconds, "Malia?" He looked at his phone to see how long he had before his scheduled time to get out of bed, he had another five minutes, but he needed to check if Malia as alright.

He stepped out of bed and walked over; he crouched down, linking his fingers with her fur, "Malia?" Her massive, glowing blue eyes opened and she reached forward, licking his face, "Ha ha, very funny," he stroked her, "have you checked your emails yet?" She slowly transformed back into her human form, Stiles closed his eyes as she wrapped herself in the duvet.

"Sorry...I couldn't sleep; all my worries go away when I'm in coyote form," Malia took hold of her phone, Stiles sat next to her as she scrolled through her phone trying to locate her emails; he watched as her face dropped and she cupped her mouth with her hand.

"Well..." Stiles held the _'ll'_ sounds as she turned to face him, her hand fell down to reveal a massive smile from ear to ear, "You did it!" He boomed, she nodded her head and threw herself around him, making sure the duvet didn't slip down; he jumped up, "You are truly outstandingly amazing."

Scott burst in, "Did you do it?" He asked, Malia was too excited and jumped up, Scott turned on the spot as Stiles handed her her dressing gown. "So you can be Stiles's junior carer, right?"

"Yep," Malia answered, "Scott, you can turn around now," she said, her friend span back around, "I passed every single one of my exams with flying colours," she brought her boys into a three-way hug, "Now I can finally face time Lydia about bridesmaid plans."

"When are they getting married?" Stiles questioned.

"Christmas, they know it's quick, but after everything that has happened to them, they just want to spend this time together," Scott explained, "We also get to spend Christmas in Scotland, which is the best!"

"So did Lydia's Dad finally agree with the age gap?" Stiles asked, he watched as both their faces paled, "I've asked all this before, haven't I?"

"It's okay," Malia said stroking his arm, "Parrish is twenty-five and Lydia is twenty, Lydia's Mum finally got him to come around, now I need to go and phone my Dad and get dressed, do you two mind leaving?"

"Yes, of course," Scott said, he took Stiles's hand and dragged him out.

* * *

Stiles finally gave in and let Scott sit down to watch the _Star Wars_ prequels, they waited for Malia to finish getting dressed; she jumped over the stairs bar then onto the sofa in-between the boys, she tucked her head into Stiles's shoulder as Scott put the film on, "This can't be that bad."

"Ha," Stiles laughed, he placed his arm around Malia.

Melissa walked through the front door, "Morning you three, did you get it Malia?"

"Yes!" She sang.

"Well done sweetheart," Melissa beamed, "There's a present for you in the kitchen."

"For me?" Malia asked.

"Yes, from Lydia." Melissa told her.

"Pause it!" Malia leapt off the sofa jogging towards the kitchen, she brought in a long zipped up bag, "I think it's my bridesmaid dress."

"Go and try it on!" Both Stiles and Scott ordered.

"I'm going, Melissa can you help?" The werecoyote questioned.

"Coming," both women ran up the stairs.

"Scott... I kissed her," Stiles told him after some time had passed.

"You what?!" Scott exclaimed, "When?"

"About two weeks ago...come to think about it, I don't remember," Stiles closed his eyes, "And she knows."

"About what?" Scott asked.

"About Switzerland," Stiles answered, "But she's okay with it."

"That must have took her a lot to say," Scott placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on, it's her day, let's smile for her," they both beamed at each other.

"She's ready!" Melissa sang down the stairs.

Scott and Stiles sat up right, ignoring what they had just spoken about; they heard Melissa rush down the stairs standing in front of them, her eyes fill of tears – Melissa has never be graced with a daughter, Malia and Lydia had been the closest she ever got, Allison too. She was so proud to see how far they has all come, "Ahhh Mum," Stiles and Scott spoke in unison, she looked up at the stairs as Malia made her way down.

Scott cast his head back, holding his breath straight away; he tapped Stiles's shoulder and his brother slowly turned her head around, Stiles's eyes widened and glistened in the beauty of someone he used to call his own; she was holding her dress up from her torso, so she didn't trip, "Don't laugh," she warned Scott, "I know you've never seen me in a dress before, Lydia also got my height wrong."

"Why would I laugh, Lia?" Scott said in all seriousness, he stood up to look at her, "You're beautiful."

"Shut up," Malia snapped, she looked around; seeing Melissa crying, Scott with the proudest smile ever and Stiles, still star struck by his definition of perfection stood in front of him, "Really?" Her voice sounded high and bemused.

"It just haven't taken a lot for Lydia to get you in a dress, at our junior and senior prom, you wore jumpsuits," Scott trailed off, he walked forward closing Stiles's open jaw, "You'll catch flies."

"Stiles?" Malia questioned, "What do you think?" She was holding back tears; her ex-lover stood up and trailed over, a slight wobble in his walk.

Malia was in a long maxi dress that stopped just before her feet; it was light orange and was strapless, it was plain, apart from a small red line down her right hand side, "Mal..." Stiles stepped forward, "You're gorgeous, like every day."

"You're such a hopeless romantic!" Scott shouted, but tears were filling his eyes, knowing that Malia and Stiles could never be a thing.

"Thank you," Malia threw herself around him, the boy froze, hovering his hands and then linked his fingers with her hair, "You're beautiful too," she whispered, he chuckled.

"Group hug!" Scott threw his arms around the both of them, his friends looked up at him, smiles across their cheeks, "I ruined the moment?"

"Nah, you made it better," Malia giggled.

Stiles stepped back, "Come on Mum," he motioned his hand forward and Melissa walked into the four-way hug, "We're not creasing the dress, are we?"

"It's fine," Malia backed up, patting her dress down, "I'll go and put it away," she walked upstairs, with Melissa trailing behind her.


	15. Unsteady

**Unsteady**

 **Unsteady**

 _A song by 'X-ambassadors.'_

 **Date: November 27** **th** **2015**

Malia Tate didn't like it when her money came in, she didn't like how she got paid to look after someone she loved; Stiles didn't mind it at all, he always cheered her one when she got a pay check, telling her how proud he was of her and how far she had come in her short time at college; doing an entire year in three months and then jumping right in at the deep end for her junior cause, would be hard for anymore, but Malia was doing it – _she was doing it well._

"Stiles _, Star Wars_ shirt or _Jurassic park_?" Malia shouted up from the laundry room.

"It's just my Dad and Scott for lunch, right?" Stiles called back from the living room.

"Yeah!" Malia shouted back.

"Jurassic Park and my red flannel, please!" He shouted.

Malia had been taught by Melissa that FTD sufferers, disliked have too many options for things; so Malia only ever gave him two choices for clothing, she knew he had multiple red flannels, so she just picked up the that she had cleaned, she then skipped up both steps, "Here, do you need help?"

"Not today," Stiles said jumping up, he was still in his pyjamas, "My hands are steadier today." He took hold of them.

"It's okay, you know?" Malia asked, he nodded, "I'm here to help."

"I know," Stiles's smile shone, "Your paycheck came," he handed it over, she rolled her eyes and took hold of it, "Be proud of yourself, please."

"Okay." She tucked it in her pocket, "You get changed, I'll go and get my hoodie, which in fact used to be yours." She jogged up the stairs, Stiles's smile faded and he looked down at his trembling hands, he tried his best to take his pyjama t-shirt off, but he couldn't.

Malia was half away into the bedroom, when she heard something tumble, she charged downstairs, her animal nature almost forcing her to turn; Stiles had kicked the coffee table in frustration, "They just don't work Mal! They never work and it's driving me freakin' insane!" He kicked the back of the flipped table, "I just want to be able to move my fingers the way I want! Not the way my disease, demands!" Tears filled his Bambi-like eyes and started to fall, "I want to be normal, I just want to be normal…" he fell to his knees and Malia mirrored his actions, he looked at her, his head falling into her shoulder, "I want to be normal."

Malia closed her eyes, placing her hand on his head, "Normal is not unique," she started, "You've never been normal, you're Stiles, you are inventive and insanely clever."

"Okay," He held his hands out and she helped pull him back up, "Can you help me, get dressed?"

"Yes," Malia helped him take his top off and place his shirt over his shoulders, "Got it?" She asked, he nodded, she helped pull it down.

The door clicked open and Scott walked in, "Everything okay in here?"

"Good," Stiles answered. Malia left Scott to help Stiles with his pants, knowing it would be a little awkward for her; she collected their stuff, before heading out into the living room, "Hey Mal, Melissa's coming too, she just texted."

"Good, I need to ask her a carer question," she handed Stiles his coat, which he could get on without guidance, "Want to go through the list?" She asked.

"Course," Stiles linked arms with her, Scott stepped out in front, placing the Jeep; Stiles froze, looking at his car, "Cut down in her prime, someone needs to give her a ride...she's lonely," he tapped the side of it and got into the back on Malia's car, with Malia; Scott was driving.

"So Scott McCall, best friend since childhood, alpha werewolf and the best brother I could hope for," Stiles said tapping the back on the driver's seat, he saw Scott smirk in the mirror. Stiles turned to Malia, "Malia Tate, a biological Hale, a werecoyote and my first love," he pointed at her, a proud beam on his face, "My Dad, Noah John Stilinski, protective and umm," he froze, closing his eyes; his knee bounced, Malia looked at Scott through the rear view mirror, both of them giving each other a reassuring sad smile, "And loving! See I remember."

"It's okay," Malia answered, "And Melissa."

"Melissa McCall, second Mother, senior carer and the best nurse in the entirety of Beacon Hills," Stiles concluded, he then waited a few seconds before saying, "I'm not hungry."

"That's fine, you don't have to eat," Malia told him, "But you do have to drink, water or pop."

"Pop, always. Water is boring," Stiles placed his forehead on the window, watching the world go by as Scott pulled up in the car park, "Yay..."

Scott jumped out the car, spotting his Mum and Stiles's Dad stood nearby, he held his hand up and waved; Melissa waved back, that's when he noticed the pair were holding hands, he shrugged it off and made sure Malia and Stiles got out before locking the car.

Over the summer, Stiles had been struggling with his sense of balance, so he hung onto Malia like his life depended on it, "Mum, come back, Malia's too kind and lets me eat cereal for dinner," Stiles joked, "Even though I force her to let me have cereal."

"I'm coming back honey," Melissa smiled, "I'm marking Malia."

"Thank God you get to do it," Malia beamed, "Where are we eating?"

"Just round here," Noah stated, they all followed him into an almost vacant restaurant, they all took a seat around a round table, with cushioned chairs. "How is everyone?"

"Good," Stiles answered, "Malia got me a new dressing gown that looks like Luke Skywalker's clothing," he was very over excited, he tended to gabber when they were in public places, "It's because she's amazing."

"Yep," Melissa looked at Noah, who was smiling at his son, but also glossed eyes, hinting that every moment spend with Stiles, hurt the Father's soul, "You eating Stiles?"

"No," He answered, "I'm not hungry," his knee shook under the table, Malia took hold of his hand and he stopped, "Can you tell them now?" Stiles asked Noah and Melissa, both their eyes widened; Scott and Malia creased their foreheads, "Sorry."

"It's okay, son," Noah answered, he looked at Melissa, who bit her bottom lip, "We're..."

"What?" Scott and Malia said in unison.

"Dating," Melissa answered; she watched as her son stood up and ruffled Stiles's hair in pure excitement, he then slid back down in his seat, laughing like a little child, "Scott?" It wasn't until that moment, the Alpha werewolf realised he was holding his breath, he let it go and looked at them; teeth together, smiling, he held his hands out and wiggled his fingers, "Scott, you're okay with this?"

"I think he's more than okay," Malia looked at him, "He seems to be ecstatic."

"Sorry," Scott breathed out, "I've shipped you two since the dawn of time."

"Shipped?" Noah questioned, bemused.

"You wouldn't understand," Malia said holding her hands out and shaking them, "It's a new thing and well...it ends in tears, so let's not do it."

"Han and Luke," Scott muttered, Malia and Stiles snapped their necks to face him, he shank down in his chair, giggling evilly.

"Well, I'm delighted for the both of you," Malia smiled.

* * *

Scott dropped Stiles and Malia off, then made his way back to campus, as he still had college. The two crashed through the door, laughing; Stiles found his way to the sofa, sitting down and crossing legs together, he leant his head back, "Can I ask you something depressing?" He asked, looking at her upside down.

"You're Stiles, you'll do it anyway," she took a seat next to him, bending down taking her shoes off and then his, she cast them aside, "Go on."

"I need you to help me write my will," Stiles looked at her, she eyeballed him for a while, she stood up and looked down at him.

"What?"


	16. A Jeep, flannels, a house etc

**A Jeep, flannels, a house and sentimental string**

Malia Tate didn't know why Stiles asking her to help him with his will was angering her so much; she knew she wasn't angry at him, she could never be. She was pissed at the fact that this was their reality; Stiles hadn't even turned twenty one yet, _he couldn't even legally drink_ , but he was already thinking of his will, he wouldn't want to write it, unless he knew what he was giving everyone.

"No," Malia answered with her mind, instead of her heart, "Don't ask me to do that," she looked deep into his brown eyes; she backed up holding her hands up as her emotions shook her, "Just don't," she charged upstairs, knowing it was something she shouldn't do, but she just had to get out.

She stopped at the top, leaning into the wall and slipping down it; she laid her head back, she brought her knees up, and nestled her face in-between them. "Mal?" Stiles's saddened voice quizzed, she heard him bend down; he clasped her hands and help them close, "Listen, I need to take you somewhere, but you let Scott take your car to college whilst his bike gets fixed, so fancy taking the old girl for a ride?" She looked up to see him holding the Jeep keys, "come on."

"Okay," Malia took hold of them; he helped her up of the spot, both of them walked to the car, leaving a note for Melissa in the porch. Malia smelt the keys; Stiles looked at her with his forehead creased, "They're new keys on this."

"Yeah...we'll get to that later," he watched as the werecoyote smelt the Jeep, "Malia..."

"That's odd," she sighed, "You said she wasn't driven in months."

"She was driven yesterday," Stiles sighed, "When both you and I were fast asleep."

"Wait, why?" Malia asked.

"Mum and Dad, they've been getting it repaired, it cost a lot, but now, at least she runs." Stiles started, "They've been taking her in a lot, that man comes here, when you and I are at hospital appointments, I'll explain in the jeep," he looked at her as she unlocked it and jumped in the driver's seat, he got into the passenger seat.

"Explain," she said as she started the engine and drove off the driveway.

"I said it wrong," he began, "I've already written my will and it's already in the system, what I meant was-" He thought for a while, "Go right at these lights...I think..." she pulled over, getting her phone out, she handed it over and Stiles put in the location, they then placed it back down, she got back onto the road, "I need you to go through my will and what I've left everyone."

"Tell me then," Malia told her.

"For Liam, I'm leaving all my classic 1980's films, apart from Star Wars, as they die with me; it's silly, but he was like mine and Scott's responsibility, so it felt right to leave him something I love behind." He looked out the window, "For Lydia, I left her a life simply of string."

"String?" Malia questioned.

"Red, blue, green and yellow," Stiles smiled, "Just in case her and Parrish need to investigate anything." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, "I left Scott the jeep."

"Nice," Malia beamed, "that's why you got it all updated."

"Yeah," he answered, "So it will last him a long time, I want his kids sleeping in the back on long journeys."

"That's a nice vision," Malia turned the car and parked it up, "A warehouse?"

"Yes," he jumped out and she followed, "Mum and Dad, they deserve most of what I've got, so most of my savings have gone towards them and a future they need to have without me," he walked her towards the main entrance, she linked arms with him, "My maternal Grandparents were loaded before they died, they both died a year before my Mum was diagnosed, I was only three and I was also the only Grandchild they had – I still am." He smiled, "My Dad never told me, that they left everything they had money wise to me, I wasn't allowed it until I was eighteen; Dad didn't want me to make him use it for bills and Mum's treatment. It's a lot of money, buy six good houses amount of money."

"Wow," Malia was shocked; she knew the Sheriff loved his son, but she also knew how much he struggled with functional problems.

"I got it all transferred when I turned 18, some of it went to college, but they gave it all back after I was diagnosed; so I use some of it for medical reasons, some for Switzerland and most of it for Dad and Mum." He finished, "After all this, I realised I needed to do something for you, that was more connected to us, then to money."

"Stiles," Malia went to speak, when Stiles cupped his hand over her eyes, "What?"

"Keep them shut," he ordered, he took the keys out of her hand and used one of the new ones to unlock a door of the warehouse, "Take three steps forwards," she did as she was told and then stopped, "take in a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

Malia took in a deep breath, mostly through her nose, "You...an overwhelming smell of Stiles Stilinski."

"So tell me, Malia Elizabeth Tate, what does my scent mean to you?" He asked.

"It makes me feel like, I'm home," she answered; she soon felt his lips brush against her cheek as he pecked her.

"Open your eyes," he told her. Slowly, but surely, her eyes opened, she held her breath once more and cupped her hand over her mouth, "Do you like what I'm leaving you?" She nodded frantically, "Amazingly over the last four years, I've owned eighty five flannels, I always thought it would be more." He trailed over; brushing his hands over seven racks full his flannels, "there are also some t-shirts as well, that I thought you might like."

"It's the best thing ever," Malia beamed, "What about until June? What are you going to where?"

"There are five special flannels and my fandom shirts that stayed at home with us, but all these are yours." He explained, "Just when you need to be home." He soon had her in his arms, "you like it?"

"I love it," she muttered back, "I love it, I love it, I love it," she kissed his midnight black hair.

"Let's hope Mum and Dad like their gift," he held up the keys, "Both of them are wonderful people, don't get jealous."

* * *

"Okay, where are we going?" Malia asked, "You put in an address and you aren't telling me anything."

"You can't keep a secret," Stiles stated, he watched as she snapped an evil look at him, "I'll tell you when we get there." They stayed silent, up until, they parked up on a driveway; Stiles got out.

"Here?" Malia jumped out, "this is a house."

"Yeah, a house I own," he said gesturing towards her keys.

"You got them a house?" She asked, he nodded, "Stiles...it's beautiful."

"I was looking through my journals again, when I was seven, Mum told me she wanted to live, but Scott's Dad didn't want to use all his savings on this road, Scott and I found this house recently." He told her, "I had to get it for them, since I knew they were together, it is five bedrooms, so for a bit, you and I will live with them."

In front of them was a two storey house; it was chalk-white and had stain glass windows, it was old-fashioned, but with a modern spin; the garage was the size of the McCall's old household and it was just breathtaking, "Are you going to tell them?"

"Scott should be bringing them now," Stiles told her.

"I knew he didn't have lessons until next week!" She turned on the spot, looking at how beautiful that house was, "I smell chlorine, is there a swimming pool?" She asked, he nodded, "Oh my...they're here."

Malia's Toyota was pulled up on the drive, Scott got out – a proud beam on his cheeks, "Stiles...Lia." Stiles helped the blindfolded Melissa and Noah out the car.

"What is going on?" Melissa questioned, "Stiles?"

"Hey Mum," he took her hand and his Dad's, he stepped them forwards, "You guys know I love you, right?"

"You're scaring us," Noah tightened his grip on his hand, "What's going on?"

Scott and Malia untied their blindfolds, "Stiles got you a present," Malia told them, her tone wobbling, they both opened their eyes.

Noah cupped his mouth, looking at his son with wide eyes; Melissa just looked at it bemused, "It's yours Mum," he muttered, "the house."

"What?" She asked, her sob caught in her throat, "You did what?"

"I didn't really have a use for the money." Stiles placed his fingers together, watching as two people he looked up to scared to cry, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Stiles..." Melissa took hold of his hands, "You done something brilliant," she took him into a hug, "You're amazing," she kissed his cheek, Sheriff hovered his hand over his son's head and then he joined the hug, sandwiching Melissa between them, he cupped Stiles's head; Stiles closed his eyes.

"We're home," he told them, tears escaping his eyes, "we better go in."


	17. Surprises

**Surprises**

 **Surprises** ** _Noun_**

 _An unexpected or astonishing event, fact, etc._

 **Date: Malia's 21** **st** **birthday**

Malia Tate's alarm went off at seven each morning, like clockwork; she would be up two hours before Stiles was scheduled to leave bed, in that time, she could have a bath or shower, eat her breakfast and get all of Stiles's medication ready, she would also either text or wake Melissa up to see if she got all the right ones – she always did.

On the morning of her birthday, her alarm didn't go of at seven, instead it went off at eleven – Malia didn't know that Scott had changed it in the middle of the night, so that she could have a sleep in on her birthday. So when her alarm went off and she saw the time, she went into complete and utter shock mode, she charged out the room, "Stiles?"

In front of her was a balloon, it was blue and had the number 21 on it, "Malia..." she turned to see Stiles, dressed up and smiling, "happy birthday."

"You planned this," she sighed, "I was worried."

"The parties at the new place," Stiles swung on his feet, "Go into my room," he gestured his head, "I'll wait in the Jeep with Scottie, you have half an hour."

She nodded and walked forward, opening the door; Stiles's room was empty, she knew that they had been busy, especially since they weren't officially moving until the 1st of December. In the centre of the room was jeans; a plain white shirt and a blue and green flannel, "They know me too well."

Malia thanked the God that she had dry shampoo because Stiles had only given her half an hour to get ready; she was soon jogging down the stairs and she leapt into the back of the Jeep, "Happy birthday Lia!" Scott sung as she climbed over him, "Did you enjoy your sleep in?"

"Yes, thank you," she placed her belt down, "How are my boys?"

"Good," they both said in unison, one-hundred percent confirming that they were her boys.

"Let's go then," she shouted, "I'm excited, even though I can't get drunk."

* * *

As they pulled up on the driveway, Malia's smile widened when she noticed Derek's car, as soon as Scott was out, in the most un-lady like fashion ever, she almost stumbled over and Scott caught her, "you might not be able to get drunk, but you can definitely do it alone," they both laughed, "I'll get Stiles, you go and see your cousins."

Malia ran over, Derek had already seen her through the window; he opened the door and charged out, lifting her up as she tucked her face into his shoulder, "happy birthday cus." She pushed him away, her eyebrow lifted, "yeah I'll never say it again."

"Good," she beamed.

"Come on, we've brought presents," Derek took her hand and they ran her into the house; it was still a progress, boxes were acting as tables for snacks and presents, but as soon as Malia stepped foot in it, it felt like home.

Liam's pack; even though the boy was not an alpha yet, they still called it his pack – were stood in the corner, holding presents and smiling at her. Melissa and Noah were stood together near the refreshment; they sent loving smiles in her direction, "Malia..." a voice came from behind, Malia's heart froze and she turned on her heel, "Hey..."

Lydia Martin was stood at the bottom of the stairs; her strawberry blonde hair was no longer wavy and waist length, it was straight and stopped just before her collar bone, she was wearing a huge smile on her rosy red cheeks, she dashed forward taking Malia into a tight squeeze, "I've missed you," Malia muttered, she pushed back on Lydia's shoulders, "You look amazing!" She giggled, "When did you get here?" They both held onto each other's shoulders in awe and happiness.

"About half an hour ago," Lydia beamed; she cast her eyes back to Stiles, "It was his idea..." she gestured her head towards him.

Malia looked at her friend for a minute, before flipping around to look at Stiles; he seemed to shine out to her, the rest of the room blurred and, like every time in her life, he stood out clear, "It was your idea?" Malia questioned.

"I wanted you to have a good birthday," Stiles shrugged, "cause I love you," tears fell down Malia's cheeks, "Malia?"

The Werecoyote charged forward, taking her into his arms; she half lived him off the ground, she placed him down burying her face into her shoulder as a sob escaped her throat and she held him tightly in her arms, Stiles looked to Scott, "Put music on."

"Yeah," Scott tried to hide the fact that Malia and Stiles were making him emotional, he hit play on the stereo and ordered people to start dancing. The Alpha than ran over to Lydia, "You didn't make it to my twenty-first..."

"Sorry about that," Lydia smiled, "Dad problems."

"Dance with me," he took her hand and they started it off as the first dancers, soon enough Noah was dancing with Melissa, Corey and Mason went next, followed by Liam and Hayden. "Look at them," Scott muttered as he twirled her around.

"Yeah, it's a tragedy," Lydia whispered back, "that they both love each other so much, but Stiles was cursed."

"Oh Lyd, we're all cursed, we just have to live with it," Scott kissed her cheek, "hold onto Parrish and never let go."

"I will," Lydia answered; she looked over at Malia and Stiles.

The pair was now swaying on the spot, their heads tucked into their each other's shoulders, their fingers were interlocked and they didn't look like they ever wanted to let go.

"Scott, I know," Lydia whispered, "I know about Dignitas," she heard him hold his breath, she then laid her head on his shoulder, "It's okay, I understand, he doesn't need to know that I know, I'll tell him at a later point...let them be Stiles and Malia, let them hold each other."

* * *

A few hours into the party, Melissa dragged all four of them to a ground of chairs surrounding the TV set they were still tuning, to show them adorably embarrassing photos of young Stiles and Scott; this was when Liam's clique chose to leave, knowing they weren't doing much for the party. "What is Stiles doing to Scott?" Malia asked, she was sat on a box with Stiles, theirs hands attached together.

"He jumped on me," Scott told her, "I don't really remember why."

"You stole his candy bar," Noah told them.

"Makes sense," Malia smiled, "Anymore."

Melissa changed it over to a picture of Scott and Stiles stood outside the school gates to the Elementary School, they were both about eight, they were looking at each other smiling, "Wait..." Stiles got up, using his hand to point a girl walking into the school behind them, she had her eyes closed and she was smiling, holding the door open for a person off-picture, "Malia, that's you."

Malia jumped up, kneeling down, "It is."

"Written in the stars," Scott smiled, "Mum, do you have the picture of Stiles asleep on my shoulder."

"Which one?" Melissa asked, everyone laughed out loud.

They carried on looking through photos for a while, Lydia, Malia, Melissa and Noah all sat down looking through the albums; whilst Scott followed Stiles outside, after his friend half dragged him out.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott asked, as Stiles knelt down; his friend's face was bloodless, she brought himself down to Stiles's level, "Stiles?"

"I needed fresh air," he bent back, "And I really need-" before he could even get the word out, Stiles was throwing up onto the grass, Scott placed his hand on his shoulder rubbing it lovingly as Stiles empted the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Stiles fell back into his brother and Scott held him close, "I hate this Scottie."

"I know," Scott muttered, biting his lip to ignore the emotions that rushed through him.

"Stiles, Scott!" Malia ran out, a smile on her face, she was clenching a picture in her hand; she stopped at the sight, the smile fading and her legs kicked in, the photo escaped her fingers and drifted down in the November wind, she was down by the side of him before the picture even hit the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Stiles told her, "I'm okay, it's just the over excitement," he tucked her head into her shoulder, "I don't want to ruin your birthday."

"Nah, it's okay, it may be my birthday, but I'm still your carer," she placed the back of her hand on his head, "are you sure, you are okay?" He looked at her with big eyes; she watched as Scott linked her fingers with Stiles's, the Alpha's veins darkened, "Okay, I'm getting Melissa." She rose from the spot; Stiles clung to her sleeve, "Stiles?"

"I want to come with you," Stiles wrapped his fingers around her wrist, with the help of both Malia and Scott; he was up on his feet.

They made it four steps, before Stiles kneeled back into Scott's arms, Malia's hand lost grip and she charged her way through into the living room, screaming for anyone, one of them to come quickly.


	18. Afire Love

**Afire Love**

 **Afire Love**

 _A song by 'Ed Sheeran.'_

Ever since Stiles was diagnosed, Malia's life seemed to go faster; everything was a blur, it was horrible and she could never make sense of things. The closer they got to the month that they'd travel down to Switzerland, to end the life of the only person who ever made Malia feel whole, sped her life up; it was all going to quickly and she hated it. Yes, Malia would still go onto be a wonderful strong woman, inspiring people to be as independent as her, but there would always be a whole left behind, a hole in the shape of Stiles Stilinski.

All Malia remembered was running into the living room, shouting for Melissa, she was still a junior carer and she didn't know how to deal with the dark side of it yet.

Now, the poor girl was stood in the corridor as Stiles was wheeled down, away from her; Scott kept a firm grip on her, as he whispered to Derek about how pneumonia was very common with FTD sufferers and Stiles was just unlucky to have it twice in the first few months of being diagnosed.

"They don't what!" Noah's voice woke Malia up from her own personal pain, she looked up to Scott and they both charged around the corner, with everyone else close behind.

"What?" Malia asked in unison with Scott and Lydia.

"They don't know why Stiles's seems to be progressing badly; he's already showing of muscle fatigue and weakness in his mobility," Melissa sighed, "Things like that don't happen until the third or even fourth year."

"I've noticed it recently," Malia sighed, "He doesn't like to walk without clinging to me or Scott, his walking is a little shaky."

"When he comes out of this, he might need a wheelchair," Melissa sighed, Malia turned her head, balancing her forehead on Scott's shoulder; he placed a loving kiss in her chocolate brown her, his shaking hand found hers and they steadied each other.

"What about the wedding?" Scott asked, his eyes finding Lydia's.

"I don't know," Melissa stopped, "He'll be out in two weeks, like last time," she looked over to Lydia, "You're getting married the 26th, right honey?" She nodded in response, "that gives him two weeks to recover at home, it probably won't be recommended."

"Okay," Lydia stepped forward, "Don't all act shocked when I say that I know about Switzerland," they all sighed, they were more relieved, then shocked. "If he's going to end his life there, then the hospital shouldn't have anything against him wanting to travel, it's my wedding and if he's not going, Scott and Malia won't go, so my wedding will called off, I need all three of you there...they can't stop him from going."

"It's okay Lyd, Stiles wouldn't miss it for the world," Scott told her, "Jackson's still flying us, right?"

"Yeah. You lot are scheduled to leave here on the 22nd." Lydia explained, "Taking about flights, Jackson's jet will be here for tomorrow, I can't leave Parrish too long with wedding things, he panics and my Mum's coming over with me."

"It's okay Lydia," Malia started, "You go and get ready, thank you for coming," she reached forward, taking her friend into a well-earned hug, "Go and plan an excellent wedding, we will be there."

* * *

Malia and Scott both fell to sleep sat on the window in Stiles's room; Scott's head was leant up against the cold glass, whilst Malia's head was tucked into his shoulder- _warm and safe._ Over time, Malia and Scott had become really close, even more so, after they knew they were going to lose Stiles. It was more a deeply loving friendship than anything else, they'd always be there each other and that's the way Stiles wanted it to stay.

"Malia?" The small, broken and tired sounding voice of Stiles came from the bed, as his eyes had cracked open, to reveal a blurry room; the first clear image had been his first love, followed by her pillow – otherwise known as Scott McCall.

The Werecoyote had been sleeping, but not deeply; her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, she looked up to see his brown orbs staring right at her, "Stiles..." she charged over, her feet slipping on the ground, but she caught herself on his bed, "How do you feel?" She intertwined her fingers with his dark hair, stroking it back.

"Tired," he answered, "Damn it...pneumonia sucks."

"I'm not going to say _'I know,'_ because I don't, but I'm here Stiles, I'm not going anywhere." She bent forward, placing a prolonged kiss on his forehead; Stiles closed his eyes and sighed as she pulled back, she took hold of his hand and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Before you say anything, this isn't my worst birthday ever."

"It should be," Stiles sighed, she stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, making sure she was actually there and it wasn't all in his head, "I thought I died for a minute, I guess not."

"No, you're still here," she smiled sadly, "and so you know, my least favourite birthday was in 2011, the first one after I got back; you and I were in Eichen House five days before hand, so I was kind of still recovering from being almost-killed, I wanted to help with you, but I couldn't control myself yet. It was the day I told my Dad, I told my Dad the truth of what I am on my seventeenth birthday."

"That must have been tough," Stiles said squeezing her hand.

"It was," Malia bit her lip, "But he took it better than when I told him I knew I was adopted, he was going to tell me, but he had only just got me back and he couldn't lose me again. I don't know why I was angrier at you...I just was," she looked at him; he was smiling, "What?"

"I love it when you talk," he told her, gazing into her wide eyes.

Before Malia had chance to answer, the sound of Scott saying, "Stiles," interrupted the moment, the Alpha stumbled sleepily over to the bed, "How you doing?"

"Been better," Stiles answered, Scott walked around the bed and placed his hand on his friend's knee, tapping it gently, "I'll go and get Mum." He trailed out of the room.

Malia turned to Stiles, the boy's face was now chalk-wide and his pupils were dilated, he was tracing his hand over the top of his leg; his hand was shaking, which pulled on the cables attached, "Stiles?" Her voice died out and he pushed down harder, her light touch on his hand, woke him up; his glossed eyes met hers, "Stiles?"

"My legs, I can hardly feel them," he started, "it is like pins and needles," he panicked, "I don't—I—I."

Malia pressed her eyes shut and held tightly onto his hand, she curled herself into him; she tucked her face into his shoulder and let her legs trail of the bed; he cried as she held tightly onto him.


	19. The Trip To Scotland

**The Trip to Scotland**

 **One Month Later**

 **22** **nd** **December**

Twenty-year-old Stiles Stilinski might not be able to stand on his own two feet without two people holding him up right, he wasn't going to let his Dad carry him onto Jackson's jet, he didn't want to feel like a helpless child anymore. For Stiles, he felt more comfortable with Scott carrying him up, he didn't know why – he just did.

Ever since the hospital told them why they had no idea why Stiles was progressing so quickly; Stiles had told everyone to drop the matter, as they all knew the deep down, it was something to do with what Void had done to him back when he had power over the boy.

"I'll kill you if you drop me," Stiles said as Scott scooped him up into his arms, "literally."

"Ha, I'm not that mean!" Scott exclaimed, he let Malia get up the stairs with the folded wheelchair before even taking one step up. He walked up, "So Jackson's got a private jet, he's going into a high paid job and he's got himself a boyfriend."

"I always knew he was bi," Stiles smiled, "Even with the dementia." He studied his friend as he walked up the jet stairs, "Am I heavy?"

"Nope, actually your worryingly light," Scott jumped up the last step; he walked in, shocked by how clean and neat the jet was, he was used to commercial flights, this was basically paradise to him, "Wow." He walked into the main seating department, placing Stiles into a white seat next to a window, "Nice view." He got up, looking at Malia, who was introducing herself to Jackson.

"Jackson," Scott walked over, "Nice to see you."

"Back at you Scott," Jackson smiled, he was wearing a suit and he looked very professional, "Malia was just telling me she's never flown anywhere before."

"Every day has something new," Malia beamed, "Where are Derek and Cora? They were meant to be here at the same time as us."

"Cora can't come," Derek's loud voice came from behind, "She's got a job, I'm here though."

"Yay!" Stiles cheered, they all laughed with him, "Where did Mum and my Dad go?"

"They're in the front," Jackson said pointing back, "This isn't the only section with seats."

"No need to be cocky," Stiles reclined his seat, "I could get used to this."

"It's an eleven hour journey, so you better get used to it." Jackson joked, "We'll land early tomorrow morning, we have four pilots, but the keep themselves to themselves." The door cracked open and a man walked out, in very posh white pyjamas, "This is the one pilot who will speak to you whenever you need someone to chat with."

"Let me guess, Charlie?" Scott asked, the man nodded and held his hand out, "Lovely to meet you."

"You too, Scott McCall?" Charlie beamed, Scott nodded, "It's nice to meet such a young Alpha."

"Yeah, ours is getting on a bit," Jackson smiled, "We hardly see her anymore."

"Yes, I heard about your pack," Malia smirked, "Had some trouble with my biological Father along the line?"

"A little," Charlie and Jackson said in unison, they linked their hands together; Malia smiled at them before walking over to sit next to Stiles.

"We better make a list for Charlie," Malia told him.

"I already got it," Stiles started, "Charlie, Jackson's boyfriend, has a plain taste in pyjamas."

"Coming from a person who only wears Star Wars themed pyjamas or checkered." Malia stated, Stiles bit his lip and shock his head, "Ah, I packed them."

* * *

Stiles slept most the journey, because they knew the sundowning affect might have a toll on him, considering they were crossing time zones. So they pulled the shutters down, kept him wrapped up and hid all the clocks from him, including his phone, knowing him having a panic attack on a in a compact space, probably wouldn't be a fun ride for anyone.

Scott was binge watching the Star Wars series on the TV, something Stiles would be okay waking up to. They were nine hours into the journey, they'd already crossed into the UK time zone, Malia really wanted to wake Stiles up to feed him, but at the same time she was scared to.

"He hasn't eaten," Malia sighed looking at Stiles sleeping.

"Trust me, Stiles wakes up when he's hungry," Scott said looking at his friend, "Don't be so worried." Malia went up to Stiles, pulling the blanket up.

"I can't not be worried," Malia trailed off, squeezing herself next to Scott, "He always worries me."

"I know the feeling," Scott looked up at the screen; he was watching Star Wars in film order, so he was on the second prequel, "This is my least favourite."

"It's Stiles's least favourite to," Malia told him, "I hate episode one."

"Everyone does," Stiles's tired voice spoke, "You're both having a Star Wars marathon without me, you should be ashamed."

"We are," Malia jumped up, "Who's your favourite?"

"Character? Or out of you and Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Character," Malia stated.

"Han Solo, hands down." Stiles answered, "Any food on this thing? That's why I woke up."

"Knew it," Scott called over.

"I'll go and get something," Malia trailed out into the next cabin.

"Who's your favourite?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Leia," he answered, "The new films out soon."

"I know, it looks great." Stiles beamed.

Malia walked out with a tray of drinks, she handed Scott a Pepsi, whilst her and Stiles stuck to Coke, it was a common fight all three of them had; they was also sandwiches for Stiles, the other two had eaten.

Stiles ate ever so slowly, it didn't sit nicely if he ate too fast, "Where's Derek and the others?"

"Asleep next door, Derek and your Dad are both snoring away." Malia told them, "We'll be landing in two hours, Scott and I better get some shut eye as well."

* * *

Stiles was the only one who fell asleep again, Scott and Malia were always too on edge to ever consider falling asleep; it was two in the morning when they landed, so instead of waking him, Scott scooped the sleeping boy into his arms and kept him wrapped in a blanket, Malia carried the wheelchair, Derek, Noah and Melissa walked behind them all.

Jackson and Charlie got off a few minutes later, to show them where a very sleepily Lydia and Parrish were waiting for their arrival. Lydia was in colourful pyjamas and white coat, she stepped forward, "Now that's adorable," she stated.

"Didn't want to wake him," Malia whispered, "Hiya Parrish."

"Hi," Parrish sounded half asleep, "This way to the cars," he gestured his head.

"I can't tell if he's asleep or just wants me to carry him all the way," Scott joked, they all followed Parrish and Lydia to the cars, Scott pulled Stiles up before walking as the sleeping boy was slipping.

"Do you want me to take over?" Derek asked, "You look like you are going to keel over."

"Yes, please," Scott gently transferred the sleeping Stiles into Derek's arms. "I'm so tired."

"And he's so light!" Derek exclaimed.

"He eats, but has nothing to show for it," Scott sighed worried, "Come on, we better get going before we send Malia into a meltdown."


	20. A Christmas To Remember

**A Christmas To Remember**

 **Three days later**

The hotel they were all stationed at was beautiful and Jackson was friends with the owner, so they got the biggest rooms and it was making Stiles's last Christmas ever, more like something written in a fairytale. There was a Christmas tree in all their rooms; they had room to place all the presents down, it was a wonderland of all things beautiful.

Malia, Scott and Stiles were all sharing a room with three king-sized beds; the two supernatural young adults were up at the break of dawn, saddened, but understanding the fact that they couldn't open anything until Stiles woke up at his usual nine o'clock slot, so they just watched Christmas films under Scott's duvet cover.

Parrish and Lydia were in the room next door, Derek in the next room and then Noah and Melissa; Jackson and Charlie were on a completely different floor.

"What time is it?" Malia asked Scott for the billionth time.

"Five to nine," Scott answered, "Oh I forgot to say, merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Malia smiled, they carried on watching the Grinch, until Stiles's alarm went off.

"It's Christmas!" Stiles shouted, they both pushed the duvet off and looked at him, "So you've been a wake, a while?" They both nodded, "Sorry."

"It's okay, the others will be around in a sec." Malia slid off the bed, "Better get all the presents sorted in the living area section." She jumped up, walking into the other room and turning the Christmas tree lights on.

* * *

By half nine, everyone was sat around the Christmas tree in Stiles, Scott and Malia's suite; they were all sat on the ground, apart from Stiles who remained in his wheelchair, Malia was sat on his lap with her legs dangling over the edge, "youngest first?" Melissa asked, they all turned to Stiles.

"Okay, don't mock me," he reached down opening his present from Derek and Cora, it was a shirt of some sort, it was until Stiles held it up with Malia's help, "It's a Star Wars Force Awakens shirt!" He looked at Derek, "You know me too well."

"We all do," Derek answered.

"Lydia," Stiles stated, "You're next."

"Oh yeah," she was sat on Parrish's lap, leaning into her fiancée, picking up a present, "This one's from Malia and Stiles, you two buying together this year."

"It's easier," Malia and Stiles said in unison.

Lydia unwrapped it, it was an old looking scrapbook, she opened it up and looked through it, "It's full of photos of all of us from over the years." Malia explained, "Stiles's idea, my handy work." Lydia held it close to her chest.

"I love it." Lydia beamed.

They all opened their presents with care; it became a blur for Stiles as all he could concentrate on was Malia's face, she was so close to him it was hard to miss her big beautiful smile that she had on; her eyes glistened with happiness at every moment when she opened a new present. Her smile was the definition of beautiful; it was also the best gift Stiles had received so far, they way her teeth stayed together as she chuckled at all her gifts, it was like every time she smiled, Stiles's heart skipped a beat.

"Earth to Stiles," Scott's voice called, Stiles snapped his vision to him, "Did you hear my question?"

"So know, I was distracted," Stiles looked around, "What?"

"Scott asked if you've noticed the common theme with your presents." Malia told him, she was still on his lap, her arm loosely wrapped around him, "Have you?"

"Oh yeah, Star Wars," Stiles looked at his stuff, the shirt, the limited edition box set, things that he saw as pointless, as it was his last Christmas and he wouldn't be living for majority of 2016, but he knew they didn't want to think about that, "Why?"

"Because," Scott pulled out a brown envelope, handing it over to Stiles, "I know you were disappointed that we couldn't make the premiere because of you being sick, so we..." Stiles tore it open, looking inside, "The day have Lydia's wedding, we're going to see the new Star Wars in 3D."

"This is amazing!" Stiles exclaimed, "Gaww, I'm so excited," he pulled on Malia's head, kissing her cheek in pure happiness, she beamed at him; her smile, yet again, stole his laugher and he looked at her with all the love in the world, "We should totally have Christmas dinner and plan for Lydia's big day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I'm getting married," Lydia laughed, "Totally forgot about that."

"We need to talk schedules," Parrish got out, "And where we're all staying."

"For the girls it's an early start: we'll be doing hair, makeup from like six in the morning," Lydia started, Malia moaned, "Shush Malia, this is what a wedding makes us do," she giggled, "Then we have to make sure everything's going to plan, someone needs to make sure Parrish doesn't run off," she joked, "And boys you need to ready for ten."

"I'll get up earlier, it that helps," Stiles said holding his hand up, "It's one morning, I'll force myself into it."

"Just don't make yourself uncomfortable honey," Lydia told him, her phone binged, "That must be my Dad, he's meant to be landing this morning," she took her phone out, everyone watched the colour drain from her face; she dialled his number and placed it to her ear, jumping up and rushing out.

"Dad!" Her booming voice was the next thing to greet them, they all stopped to listen, she was silent before saying, "No, you can't do this, listen, I love you and everything – but this is horrible, Mum was right, you're a waste of space!" They heard her choke on a sob, "You've ruined it Dad, I only get married once..." she stopped, "What did you just say?"

"What did he say?" Parrish asked the people with the super hearing, knowing they were listening.

"He said knowing her, she'll probably get married a handful of times," Malia hopped off Stiles's lap and ran into the room Lydia was in, the bride-to-be was shouting down the phone to her good-for-nothing Dad.

Malia took the phone out of her hand and placed it to her ear, "Mr Martin, this is Malia, Lydia's best friend – you are a piece of shit and you don't deserve a daughter who is as beautiful and as amazing as yours." She hung up and took Lydia into a huge hug; her place was soon taken by Parrish.

Malia walked back in, sitting down on Stiles's lap, "That was great Mal, aggressive, but great."

Soon after, a very teary eyed Lydia entered holding Jordon's hand; Scott pulled out a chair from the seating area, she took a seat down, Parrish sat on the floor next to her, "I don't what I'm gonna do, my Mum is the mother of the bride and is walking down the aisle with Jordon's Mum – Dad was meant to walk me down and he's not coming, it's doesn't work without him."

"Lydia..." Stiles started, "Like Malia said, he's a piece of shit that doesn't deserve you. Malia is wheeling me down to aisle, Jackson's walking with one of the bridesmaids, but Scott doesn't have a job...yet. Look you were part of the McCall pack for so long, but you left the nest. So what if Scott walks you down, an Alpha letting go of a pack member..."

"That could work," Melissa smiled.

"Yes," Lydia jumped up, "Scott, will you do that?"

"As long as I don't have to make a speech," Scott joked.

"You don't," Lydia told him.

"Okay then, I'll be your temporary Father." Scott kidded, they all laughed.

"Oh it's like an episode of Friends," Stiles giggled, "Aka my favourite TV show." He whispered into Malia's ear.


	21. A Wedding To Remember

**A Wedding To Remember**

There was nothing in the world, that Stiles hated more than wearing a suit, well apart from the dementia. Suits were itchy, they made him sweat and all-in-all he just hated them. Even at the Sophomore Winter Formal with Lydia and all the dances with Malia, he always ended up taking the jacket off, loosening the tie and moaning about it non-stop, out loud or in his head.

On the wedding day of Lydia Martin and Jordon Parrish, he didn't even notice that he was wearing a suit; he just thought about the surprise he had for Malia and himself, he wasn't even sure if it was a good idea, but he wanted to do it anyway. He was sat outside the church sat in his wheelchair, waiting for Malia to come along; Parrish was already in the church, with everyone else. The bridesmaids, flower girls and basically everyone female and Scott were being held back by snowy weather, "Come on."

He finally saw them walking up, he knocked on the church door, which made the music start and the people stand; he looked to see the figure of Parrish shake nervously, bridesmaids made up of Lydia's old friends and new friend passed Stiles, he told them they all looked beautiful. Lydia's and Jordon's Mum walked in, arm in arm; they both beamed at Stiles as they passed.

Stiles was in awe over how beautiful both Malia and Lydia looked. Malia's hair was all done up, in a plait and pulled up over her head, a style Lydia was very fond of for her own hair – it suit Malia, she smiled at Stiles and he smiled back.

Lydia's hair was curled and it was laid on her shoulders, her veil was over her face; she had chosen not to wear a coat, but it was clear the cold weather was getting to her as she looked the same colour as her dress; she was clung tightly onto Scott, who was wearing the same suit as Stiles.

Malia went to push Stiles in, but he held his hand up, "What?" She asked.

"I have a surprise," he took hold of her hand and pulled himself up out of the chair, he then held onto Malia for dear life, "Please say you won't let go," he shook.

"Of course," Malia smiled, she shot a look back to Scott and Lydia, who smiled proudly. Ever so slowly, Malia guided Stiles down the aisle; Noah and Melissa were sat at the front, beamed at the pair of them, Stiles kissed Malia's cheek and let her join the other bridesmaids, Noah helped his son down into the seat.

Lydia chosen music started, it was a slow calm version of 'I'm gonna be,' by the Pretenders and it summed up her relationship with Jordon to a T. Lydia and Scott slowly made their way down the aisle, smiling at all the happy faces that looked at them, Lydia moved from Scott's side, he kissed her cheek and handed her hand over to Parrish, "Take care of her." Scott muttered.

"I will," Jordan answered.

Scott took a seat next to Stiles, "They grow up so fast," he whispered, Stiles laughed quietly.

Lydia peeled back her veil and let it fall behind her; Stiles ignored the priest, the talk about God and Jesus bored him, they weren't there for a lecture, they were there to see to two wed and live a long life, happy with each other.

Stiles listened when he heard Parrish start his vows, " _Lydia Camille-Grace Martin_ , today I take you for my wife. I know that we've both had our fair share of heartache, which is unfair for us as we are only in our early twenties," Stiles was cast back to Allison's death and how hard it was on Lydia, he knew Parrish could take care of her, "but I promise to love you without doubt or judgement because I know you can hold your own in a fight, I will always comfort you when you need it and I encourage you to achieve all of your goals because none of your goals are stupid, they are all as beautiful as the next, but I hope the dream of having someone to hold, ends with me. We will help each other grow and maybe one day our love will create something that loves us as much as we love them, I will hold you forever and I promise I'm not going to let you go."

Stiles watched as Scott knocked back a tear, he smiled placing an arm around his best friend.

Lydia took in a deep breath, "I've had my fair share of people I take in and see as boyfriends, but none of them really amounted to love. You are the first person in the world that I truly connected to, I choose you because for one we're connected on a physical and emotional level, most of the people here know that for a fact," she brushed past her tears, "I can say that I love you because I do. But I love you is just three simple words. I promise to hold you, to take care of you, to allow you to cry on my shoulder. If you can accept my flaws, then we are meant to be. There are a couple of angles I know, that are looking down on us right now, angels I loved for an eternity and even though they may not be here with us now, they are standing with us and I know, that for the rest of our days, they will guide us together. Today, Jordon Alex Parrish, I will take you as my husband forever."

Scott had lost it at the point she started talking about angels, knowing she was referring to Allison, Aiden, Erica and Boyd; he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, he looked at Stiles's smile, "shut up," he muttered.

The next few seconds went by and suddenly the newlyweds were kissing, everyone, but Stiles were standing and clapping. They all had to walk out again; Melissa helped Stiles up to join Malia as soon as the werecoyote a firm grip on Stiles, Melissa let go, "I'm so proud of them." Malia muttered, "That was beautiful."

"I know, Scott was crying like a baby," Stiles whispered, clinging onto her for dear life, I really want to stand for the photos."

"You better hold onto to Scott and I then," Malia answered.

* * *

Stiles was back in his wheelchair for the dinner and dancing, he had actually missed the damn thing, the attention he got from Lydia's younger cousins was amazing; they all wanted to sit on his lap and spin around, he went slowly, he didn't want them to throw up their dinners; as the sun was going down, they drew the curtains so that Stiles didn't get confused, he had already told them he was going to bed at nine, he wanted to stay until the very end and wasn't going to let his dementia get in the way of that, "Okay..."

"It's Katie," the little girl sat on Stiles's lap told him, she was about nine, "Lydia told me what you have, my Grandpa died of dementia, I hope those angels Lydia was talking about help you through it." She hopped off, "Thank you Stiles." She jogged off, Stiles chuckled.

"Making an impression," Malia's voice said, she sat down on his chair, her legs dangle over the left bar as he held her; the song changed from hip-hop to slow.

"We should dance," Stiles span the chair to the centre of the room, he span it round gently, as the song started, "have I mentioned how stunning you look today?"

"Only about half a dozen times," Malia answered.

"That's not the dementia, that's because it's true." Stiles answered, "You're gorgeous."

"This day's been perfect for Lydia and Jordon," Malia looked over to the newlyweds; they were dancing slowly in the corner, "Perfection, right?"

"I always pictured marrying you," Stiles told her, Malia looked at him with dilated pupils, "yeah I had a crush of Lydia and a few other girls', but you were the only one I ever saw actually marrying and having kids."

"Yeah," Malia nodded, "Kids..."

"They would have been dysfunctional," Stiles joked, "But beautiful all the same, you can still have all of that."

"Nah, I'll go down my parents path, I'll adopt kids who didn't get a chance," she beamed, "That's what I want to do."

"You'll be brilliant at it." Stiles span her around once more, "I'm getting good at this."

"Too good!" Malia screamed, "I'm gonna fall."

"No you won't, I'll never let go." He chuckled.


	22. The Force Awakens

**The Force Awakens**

 **The Force Awakens**

 _A Stars Wars film that came out December 2015._

After bidding the newlyweds goodbye as they flew off to Germany for their honeymoon: Malia, Scott and Stiles crashed on the same bed, watching crap British television, Stiles slept soundly in-between both and he couldn't have asked for a better day with them, the wedding had been beyond perfect.

Stiles was awoken by Malia in the morning, "Come on sleepy head, you don't want to miss Star Wars," she held up his new Star Wars shirt, waving it in front of his face, "may the force be with you."

"Yay!" He grabbed it off her and hid underneath the covers to get changed, Malia placed some jogging bottom, underwear and jacket on his duvet before moving over to find clothes for herself, "Is anyone else slightly hung over?" Stiles asked.

Malia and Scott turned to him, he looked at them, "What?"

"You can't drink, legally or with your condition." Scott crossed his arms against his chest, shaking his head.

"We're in Britain, legal drinking age is eighteen, or Lydia wouldn't have got married here if she could drink at her own wedding," Stiles stated, "And I'm dying, what's the harm?"

Malia rolled her eyes and reached for her jacket, she walked into the bathroom to get changed, whilst Scott just got changed in the room with Stiles, "What do you think will happen in the film?"

"I don't know something cool!" Stiles exclaimed, "It's Star Wars!"

* * *

The movie theater workers were very helpful with Stiles's wheelchair needs; he was sat in a nice place and had a clear view of the screen, his leg constantly shock through the advert as excitement rushed through his veins. He clung onto Scott and Malia's hands as it started, he didn't even know the pair were taking the pain he was constantly in with the dementia.

Stiles made weird noises when Han Solo came on screen, he beamed away and it was the best thing Malia had seen in a while; he looked as if he was going to cry, he leant over to Scott, "This is the best, Han Solo is so me." Scott chuckled.

A part in the film came along, that stopped Stiles in his tracks; a sad, unfortunate and heart-breaking moment that the poor boy wasn't expecting, he tightened his grip on his friend's hands and leant forward, she breathed out through his teeth; he heard Malia choke on a sob, it was a sad scene and Stiles had made her emotional connected to the film. A tear broke free from Stiles's eye and trailed down his face, he wiped it away, but he couldn't help, but feel connected to the film – it might be about space and Jedis, but somehow it connected to his life.

The movie came to an end, Scott and Malia looked at each other as Stiles took his 3D glasses off and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, "Stiles?" Scott questioned, his eyes were also glossed over, knowing how important the films were to Stiles's everyday life.

"That was really good," Stiles got out, "Funny, witty, heart-wrenching, but amazing."

"Glad you watched it?" Malia asked, he nodded.

"In all seriousness, you lot must watch next years and the years after that, even without me." He turned his chair around, "Come on guys, we have a flight to catch in a few hours."


	23. Twenty-one, an end

**Twenty-One, an end.**

 **Four Months Later**

 **April**

Stiles didn't want to bother with his twenty-first birthday, he didn't want a big fuss made; he made sure Lydia didn't waste her university time to travel; he just wanted it to be simple and loving, not overwhelming. Yes, it was the last birthday he would ever celebrate, but that was the reason he didn't want to make a big deal over everything. He wanted to wake, open cards as presents were banned from this celebration, persuade Malia to allow him to have one beer with Scott, watch the new Star Wars on DVD again and watch crap television. To him that was the perfect day, not a party, that would just be the most depressing event in his entire life, even worse than committing suicide in Switzerland.

He sat with Malia on the sofa for most of the day, as he also banned Scott from missing a day of college, he wasn't coming until late afternoon, most of the day it had just been Malia and Stiles. "Why do people even go on this show?" Malia questioned, they were watching Jeremy Kyle, "Isn't it humiliating?"

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "On one had they might be desperate and on the other it could be for fifteen minutes of fame."

"Um," Malia agreed, she turned the channel, "What else is on?"

"Have I made you watch the Jurassic Park films yet?" Stiles asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"They're in my room," Stiles smiled up at her.

"Okay, as it's your birthday," she ran up to get them, she took them off the shelf and ran back down with them, "Looks fun," she placed the first one in and then sat back down next to him, he nestled his head into her chest, she held him in her arms – being the big spoon, that she always was for him.

"You gotta remember that these are old, so they don't look good." Stiles told her.

"I won't," she smiled, they both sat back and watched it, Malia made noises at all the jump scares and Stiles did too, as he didn't remember it as much as he thought he did – he always said that was the highlight of the dementia, he got to relive things.

"I should really listen to your suggestions more often," she told him as the real carried on playing, "They are always great."

"I know, I'm good with films," he beamed, "you must carry that love on for me."

"I promise I will," Malia beamed, "Oh no, don't be stupid!" She screamed at the screen, "Why are they always like that in films?"

"We're like that in real life," Stiles told her.

"We were, hardly any supernatural things really happen around here anymore." Malia beamed.

"Yeah, villains only wanted to mess with Scott when he was a Teen Wolf, not a fully matured true alpha." Stiles joked.

"I heard that," Scott said from behind the front door, he opened it with his key and fell through, "I was always good at fighting."

"You lacked confidence my friend," Stiles joked, "Come and watch Jurassic Park with us."

"Oh, films I know," he jumped next to them, "has he died yet?" Malia growled at him for ruining it, "Sorry."

The three sat there and watched all of the films, up to the newest film from 2015; they held each other close, not once speaking or moaning, Stiles didn't even tell Scott he was annoying him with his elbow stuck in the boy's torso. They just stayed together as one, Stiles always knew that his friends had been the best of him and they always would be.

One day, Malia and Scott were going to step out into a whole where Stiles no longer existed; they breathe without him, they'd walk without him and they live without him, they'd basically live without him being part of their lives. It sounded alien and undoable, but Stiles believed in them all, he'd become one of the angels that looked down on them; he never believed in heaven, but the closer he got to is end, the more the power of belief took over – after everything they suffered, he hoped to any presence that he could watch them grow from outside the human knowledge of life, if Lydia can hear the voices of the dead, then death can't be the very end – that's what Stiles thought.

Malia, was beyond terrified of losing him, that's why she held onto him for dear life, their promise was to never leave each other behind, but one day he'd leave her and she had to come to terms with it. She studied him more and more every day, his dimples when he smiled, the creases by his eyes, his cute moles and his skinny fingers, that linked with her hands like a jigsaw piece.

Like it was meant to be.


	24. A Road To Heaven

**The Road To Heaven**

Two Months later

June 18th 2016

People say that the last walk, drive or run you take before you die – will be the most memorable of your life. The flight to Switzerland was peaceful; they played games and watched films, not once even thinking about where they were going and what they were doing, they just had pack fun. Stiles made them laugh, he stood up to look out the window and kept himself firmly upright, he didn't care if he fell, he wanted to be independent.

They were met at the airport by Lydia and Parrish, Lydia almost broke Stiles as she hugged him, he just allowed her too as sadly, Lydia and Parrish couldn't go in with them, but they going to be there for the road up to Dignitas.

The car seated nine; Noah and Melissa in the front; Scott, Malia and Stiles in the middle, Lydia and Derek in the back, with Parrish tucked at the back seat. Stiles had said his goodbyes to Liam's pack, but the boy was still texting and phoning to hear Stiles's voice one last time.

Stiles studied the outside world; the mountains were the most beautiful, he looked at them with a brittle smile on his fast, he traced them on the window with his finger, he then took his belt off and tucked his head on Malia's knees, he didn't care about the law or dying, he was on his way to be guided through legal suicide, so he lived life on the edge for his final drive.

Also, the mountains were nothing compared to the beauty if Malia Tate, he just wanted to stare at her; take in her beauty, make sure he remembered her strength and how she'd carry on fighting without him. He was her anchor, but over time he had taught her to become one for herself; she'd mourn and cry for a while, but she'd soon enough become a strong woman with a future that would make him proud.

She stroked his raven dark hair with her fingers, she twirled it around with her finger; he smiled at her and she repaid the favour with a huge saddened beam on her cheeks. Stiles bent his head back to met Scott's eyes, he nodded and Scott stopped his emotions from taking over, he too, smiled at him.

So the car came to a stop, only Scott, Malia, Melissa and Noah could go in, so it was time for Stiles to say goodbye to Lydia and Parrish, when they were all outside and Stiles was attempting to balance on his own two feet – a teary eyed Lydia Martin came over, taking his hands, "When you get up there, tell Allison I love her," she ordered, "Please."

"I will," he answered, "I promise."

"I've been thinking about this moment and I have no idea what to say," her lips parted as tears fell down her cheeks, "Thank you for making me feel special, for making me move past my bitch stage into who am I today, thanks for that Stiles."

"Thank you," Stiles took her into a hug; she cried into his shoulder, Lydia broke the hug.

"I better let go or I'll drag you back," Lydia joked.

Stiles looked over to Parrish, "You look after her, she's a keeper."

Twenty-one year old Lydia got on her tie toes and whispered two words into Stiles's ear, two words that made his heart glisten as he knew their lives could carry on, "I'm pregnant." She drew back and nodded, he beamed.

"I wish you the best, Lydia Camille-Grace _Parrish_." He turned away and took Scott and Malia's hands, they all walked up to the house, leaving Lydia to fall into Jordan's arms and cry.

* * *

Stiles was very settled in the bed they took him too, it was huge and the view from the window was breathtaking, he just wanted to stay there forever; Malia was curled up next to him, not willing to let go of his arm, he was in white trousers and one of his favourite flannels, as he'd die no other way. Malia told him she wasn't moving until it was over, she'd stay with him until the very end, Scott was sat next to him, holding his hands close.

Noah and Melissa stayed in the room next door, watching through the doors with teary eyes, the nurse passed by handing Stiles a glass; he'd been taken through how everything happened, it didn't sound scary, but it was made more so when he was given a clouded cup of water – knowing that that single glass, was going to end his life, just terrified him. He took drank the whole thing over a period of time, this caused his body to numb and he fell extremely sleepy, Scott's tight grip on his hand got harder and he was not stuck to his brother.

"I love you guys," Stiles told them, Malia tucked her head into his chest, "More than anything in the whole world."

Scott had thought long and hard about what Stiles's last words were going to be and _'I love you guys, more than anything in the whole world,'_ were almost too perfect, because after those words were said, Stiles closed his eyes for one final time.

Malia stayed nestled next to him, until his heart beat one last time and his grip on her hand loosened, she opened her eyes as tears came flooding out. She breathed out a long breath through her lips; she retracted herself and planted a kiss in his jet-black hair, "I love you." She told him, she separated herself from his body and moved herself around the bed, she placed her hands on Scott's shoulder and fell down into his arms, the friends wailed into each other's shoulder as they held one another.

Noah and Melissa held each other close, as he was gone.

"Oh God it hurts more than I thought it would." Scott cried as he held Malia close, the girl looked at Stiles as a white sheet was placed over him, his eyes were closed and a hint of small smile was on his cheeks, he died loving them all.

"He's at peace, he's not hurting anymore." She told him, she laid her head on Scott's shoulder, "He's gone."


	25. The First Breath

**The First Breath**

Malia Tate, stood outside Dignitas, taking in a deep breath as she looked at the view, she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and look at the birds flying from tree to tree; she often wished she could fly away from her problems, or run into the woods as a wild coyote again, as a human they only think she had lived for was Stiles, now she needed to learn to live for herself.

She heard the door click open and Scott joined her side, he was holding his breath, "Scott?" She asked turning on the spot, he let it go, pre-longed and loud, "Why did you hold your breath?"

"Because that was the first breath into the outside world that I've had without him being alive," Scott sighed.

"How was it?" Malia questioned.

"Fucking terrible," Scott cursed, he took her hand and held it close, "He was here and now he's gone. Dementia took him away; he deserved a long life, with you. Bad things always happen to good people"

"Scott," Malia began, "he's gone and we can't do anything about it, he's at peace and this is what he wanted – to let himself go. His last words were about how much he loved us, that means to the world to me and I'm never gonna forget him, not ever."

"Me neither," Scott pulled her into a hug, they swayed from side to side as they supported each other.

"Trust me when I say, with each breath you take for the rest of your life, it will get easier and maybe it won't ever feel the same without him, but at least we had a time with him." Malia whispered.

Far away, somewhere no human can comprehend, Stiles Stilinski was holding tightly onto the hand of Allison Argent as he smiled down on his friends – _his family._

 _The end._

* * *

 ** _Did you guys enjoy that? Am I a bad person?_**


End file.
